Shades of Ice
by sltoocoolish
Summary: Here's the next chapter up - finally!. Sorry this has been a long time coming guys, I needed to finish off my flying for my pilots licence though and Uni exams shudders Couples: Sorato, Takari, Michi, Kenyako and Jyoushiro
1. What may become....

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

*******************************************************************************************   
Shades of Ice - What may become...

Thursday, 1st December 

Matt Ishida walked down the busy street on his way to yet another boring Thursday at university, making sure every 20 seconds to look around him and check to see if any crazed fans were following him. They had all seemed to be controlling themselves today, which he was really thankful for. He hadn't managed to get much sleep last night and so if they descended on him there wasn't much chance of him escaping. T.K had run after Kari before Matt had gotten to his house, so he was stuck walking by himself. Yet again. Ever since T.K had found out, it seemed as though he wanted to stay away from Matt as much as possible. It wasn't like he was going to catch anything from him, it was their dad that had everything wrong with him.   
'Damn fucking microwaves.' Matt thought to himself as he kicked a small stone out of his path, 'The T.V station should have known what they would do to him and now he can hardly walk because of that damn cancer.'   
He was seriously thinking of not going to his lectures today, even though the nurse was there with his father. Hell, he'd even moved out of the dorms when he found out and he wasn't sure how much longer he could go on with the band. After all, it was the band that had allowed him the freedom he had at the moment but slowly it was coming to an end. Matt felt like he had had enough of everything that had gone wrong in his life, fate had never looked kindly upon him and he was almost expecting something to happen to himself soon. His dad's only crime was not paying as much attention to Matt when he was younger than he should have, but that had only made Matt stronger and all the more determined to do well and make his dad proud of him, to get his attention. Matt was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear a person calling out his name and was only brought back to reality when they tapped him on the shoulder. Matt shook his head and looked around him, then turned around to see his best friend in the world, Sora Takenouchi.   
"Hey Sora." he said in a depressed tone.   
"What's wrong Matt?" she asked worried. Matt hadn't told any of the other digidestined and he knew that T.K wouldn't say anything either.   
"Nothing." Matt replied, staring straight ahead of him.   
Sora sighed and knew not to press the issue any further, Matt had always told her everything in his own time.   
"O.K. Matt, but you know that I'm here when you need to talk." Sora told him, which brought a small smile to Matt's face and he nodded.   
"Good." Sora chirped, "Now, what have you done for your assignment?"   
"Me? Um.. oh what was it? That's right, it was the aerodynamic stability of the Boeing 747." Matt replied wondering how on earth he'd manage to get the information for it.   
"You just had to go into specifics didn't you?" Sora teased then said, "Mine's the impact of engineering on the safety of modern cars."   
Matt nodded and they continued walking, discussing the weeks lectures. They had both chosen to do an engineering degree but Sora's being a Civil and Matt's being an Aeronautical. Mimi had gone on to choose a fashion designing course at the Technological Institute over the road, Izzy had chosen a computer science degree and was already a year ahead (the lecturer sometimes leaving Izzy to explain everything to the other students), Tai, surprisingly, had gotten a good enough score to qualify for a football scholarship and had chosen Sports Psychology and Joe was in his fourth year of a five year architecture degree. He had finally found the courage to tell his father that he didn't want to become a doctor. His father had been disappointed but accepted Joe's decision and he had chosen to design buildings for a live. All of the younger digidestined were in their sophomore year of high school (Cody having skipped a grade) and all were doing well.

The morning lectures had passed without much incident (apart from the daily barrage of paper planes from the students up the back of the hall) and Matt, having no lectures in the afternoon, had decided to go home early instead of meet the others at the library as they did every afternoon. He walked down the stairs and was just about to cross the road when he heard Tai yell out to him.   
"How's it going Matt?" Tai asked as he took the stairs three at a time.   
"Not bad. You?" Matt asked back.   
"Brilliant, I've got a trial for the Tokyo football club this weekend. This could be my big break but then I'd have to still try and find some way of doing my Uni course..."   
"Well I'm sure you'll find some way." Matt told him as he started to walk off. He was starting to get worried about his dad as his stomach felt like it had just plummeted 100 stories. As Matt did, Tai grabbed his arm to hold him there,   
"What I was going to say is I've invited the others along with me and I was wondering if you wanted to come too."   
Matt cringed inside, he didn't want the others to know about his father but they would if he didn't go. But at the same time he didn't like the idea of leaving his father in the nurse's care for the weekend. Sighing, he replied,   
"I'll see if I can. I've got a recording session on Sunday and I've got to be back for that, so I'll see what I can do."   
Tai's face brightened and a smile appeared on his face.   
"Thanks Matt." he said and Matt nodded and walked off, "You not coming to the library?"   
Matt silently cursed the day that he and Tai became friends and turn around, saying, "I've got this huge assignment I've got to do and I need to find out the info for it. I'll probably see ya tomorrow." and left waving.

After throwing his keys on the kitchen table, Matt dived into the fridge and pulled out a Coke. Taking a drink from it, he walked down to his father's room and found him asleep, the nurse sitting in his cozy chair reading a book.   
"Oh, hi Matt. I wasn't expecting you home for another 4 hours." the nurse, Sandra, said as she book marked her place and stood up.   
"Yeah, I decided to get home ASAP today. How is he?"   
"Well he fell asleep just after lunch and he's been sleeping soundly ever since." Sandra told him, to which Matt replied,   
"Good. Listen, you can go home now if you want. I'll be here the rest of the day."   
Sandra thanked him and left after picking up her things.   
Matt was busy searching the internet for information for his assignment when he heard an alarm go off. He rubbed his eyes and wearily got out of his seat, pressing the sleep button on the alarm clock as he passed it on his way to the fridge. Pulling out his father's medicine, Matt sighed and poured out the exact amount that he needed to take of the syrup then three green pills and two red ones. Pouring a glass of water, he put the medicine on a tray and carried it into his fathers room.   
"Hey dad, time for your drugs." Matt said as he placed the tray on the bedside table and was mildly surprised when his father continued sleeping.   
"Dad?" Matt asked and shook him. When he received no response this time, he placed a hand on his father's face and was surprised when he found it burning hot.   
"Oh, no." Matt muttered before running to the phone and rang for an ambulance then opened the door for them. As possible scenarios ran through his head, a definite thought remained, he must ring T.K and tell him what was going on. Matt picked up the phone again and with trembling fingers dialed what he thought was T.K's number.   
"Hello? Kamiya residence." Sora's voice said over the line.   
"Oh, hey Sora, is T.K there?" Matt asked, his voice becoming strained.   
"Yeah, I'll just get him." Sora told him and shouted out for T.K.   
"Yeah Matt?" T.K asked. Matt just remained silent for a second, not knowing what to say.   
"Matt? You there?"   
"Oh, huh? Yeah I'm here. Look T.K, Dad's being taken to hospital. I went in to give him his drugs and he wouldn't wake up so I tried to see what was wrong and when I felt him, he was burning hot..." Matt was interrupted by the paramedics coming through the door.   
"He's in through there. I'll follow you in my car." Matt told them and T.K's throat seized up, realizing that this was for real.   
"Will he be alright Matt?" T.K asked his older brother, worry evident in his voice.   
"I won't know until I get to the hospital, so if you could come as well." Matt said and could see T.K nodding as he said,   
"I'll be right over there." and all Matt could hear was the engaged tone before he hung up his end.

"What was all that about T.K?" Sora asked after T.K had hung up the phone.   
"Dad... he's in the hospital." T.K whispered and looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "I need to get there, will you take me?"   
Sora hugged him before saying, "Sure I'll take you. We'd better get going then."   
"Kari, I've got to go and I'm dropping T.K off on the way. O.K.? Tell Tai I'll see him tomorrow." Sora called out to the young girl, who was battling with her older brother on a Playstation 2 game.   
"See ya Sora." Tai called out as he scored another goal and started laughing at his little sister.   
T.K ran out of the frontdoor and stood impatiently waiting for Sora to unlock the door. They quickly got in and sped off to the hospital, the ride there passing in absolute silence. Sora quickly glanced over at her passenger, who was staring out the window.   
'Man, if T.K's taking it like this I wonder how Matt is then.' she thought as she pulled into the car park and was relieved when she saw Matt's blue MGF Roadster a few bays away.   
"Hey T.K! Wait up!" Sora called out as she took off after him.   
T.K ran aimlessly around the waiting area, the gruesome stories there presenting themselves to him before he saw a familiar head of perfectly styled blonde hair.   
"Matt!" T.K. yelled as he ran over to his older brother, who lifted his head out of his hands at his name, revealing red, bloodshot eyes with tears still falling slowly from them.   
"T.K?" Matt asked as he sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve, "How did you get here?"   
"Sora brought me." T.K told him as Sora came up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders.   
"Any news on your Dad Matt?" Sora asked hopefully, her shoulders slumping when he shook his head.   
"They just took him and said they were going to do some tests. I have no idea how long it's going to take so you'd better go home T.K." Matt told his little brother. "Thanks for bringing him Sora, but it's going to be a while so you don't need to stay here. I'll be fine."   
"No Matt. I'm staying." Sora firmly told him, which caused both Matt's and T.K's heads to pop up, "I know what it's like to not know if the one you love is alright or not and it can put huge pressures on you. You'll need someone to talk to, so I'm staying."   
Matt looked at Sora's soft amber eyes and he knew he couldn't argue with her, she always did know him best.   
"Well if Sora's staying, then so am I." T.K declared and watched Matt as he took his eyes off Sora and settled them down onto him.   
"I'm not arguing with you T.K so you can take it up with Mum. You'd better tell her what's going on anyway."   
T.K nodded and walked over to the nearest payphone, knowing he could persuade his mother to let him do anything. Sora watched him go, then brought her attention back to Matt as he sighed and sat back down on the couch. Sitting down next to him, Sora noticed the red around Matt's eyes and she knew he was taking this hard.   
"What happened Matt?" Sora asked as she put her arm around his shoulder and hugged him.   
"Dad... he was asleep when I went to give him his medication... but I couldn't wake him up... and... he was burning hot." Matt stuttered, trying to keep his voice steady.   
"Oh?" Sora muttered, surprised.   
"What?" Matt asked, looking her in the face.   
"Nothing, it's just that you called an ambulance cause your Dad... had a fever?" and with her words, Matt looked down at his feet,   
"But I take it there's something you're not telling me."   
Matt slowly brought his face up to meet hers again.   
"Dad... he's..." Matt started but couldn't seem to finish his sentence.   
"Matt, it's O.K. Whatever it is, you can tell me." Sora cooed. Taking a shuddering breath, Matt continued.   
"We found out that Dad's got cancerous tumors all over his body. The specialist seems to think that they're caused by the micro waves that are omitted in the T.V Station."   
At his words, Sora felt her heart go out to him. After losing her father all those years ago, she knew what he was going through. Although she knew that she was lucky, being only 4 at the time, she didn't know what death meant, all she knew was that Daddy was going away for a very long business trip this time. The presents that her family and their friends gave her served their purpose and distracted her from the truth. In fact, she actually wished that more of her family went away on business trips. Only in the years later did she realize what death was and was able to grieve, although not properly.   
"I'm so sorry Matt." she said slowly, "I wish that you'd have told me sooner. I could have helped you."   
"I couldn't have done that to you Sora. You would have then put my Dad and I before everything else and I couldn't allow myself to let you ruin your life because of me. You deserve your own freedom. We can take care of ourselves now and you need to start thinking about your own needs, not just everyone else's." Matt explained to her then lightly kissed her on the cheek, "But I thank God every day for you and what you do for us."   
Sora blushed slightly at his words, touching her cheek where he kissed her after Matt got up to talk to his mother. After waking out of her trance, she noticed a number of young women and girls glaring at her while some of the older nurses who were close enough to hear Matt's words smiled knowingly at her. Sora blushed even more and picked up a magazine to hide her face, only pulling it down when T.K jumped onto the couch saying,   
"I told you so!"   
"Yeah, alright. Just don't make a nuisance of yourself." Matt replied to which T.K nodded.   
"What's going on?" Sora asked.   
"Mum said I could stay here until she gets back from Sendai." T.K said cheerfully.   
"But she also said she was leaving immediately, so I wouldn't be too pleased with myself if I were you." Matt snapped aback, then his expression instantly softened, "Sorry T.K. It's just been a long day."   
T.K just smiled knowingly and let the issue slide.

Matt pulled his head up off the wall, rubbed his eyes and yawned. His eyes wandered over to the clock mounted high on the wall to his right. '12:30?!' he thought, 'It can't take this fucking long to do a couple of tests just to confirm he's now dying from those damn tumors!'   
Matt sighed in disgust and his eyes fell away from the clock and settled on to the two figures next to him. T.K was lying, stretched out on the couch between himself and Sora, T.K's head resting on Sora's lap. The poor boy had fallen asleep at 11 when they still had no news. Matt's azure eyes then gazed at Sora, who was also sleeping. Or so it seemed. He noticed that she had a puzzled expression on her beautiful face and wondered what she was thinking about.   
'Not a nightmare, I hope.' Matt thought as a smile spread over his lips at the sight of her. But to Matt, it wasn't just her looks. There were plenty of people he knew who were better looking than her. It was also her caring personality that drew her to people and Matt was no exception. How she hated fighting between the Digidestined, was always putting all their needs above her own, just everything about her attracted him.   
'She probably would have been better becoming a doctor.' Matt said to himself, 'BUt she decided to follow me and do engineering.'   
"Excuse me, Mr. Ishida?" a voice asked, breaking his thoughts.   
"Yes?" Matt replied sleepily, Sora opening her eyes and shook T.K awake. The doctor looked at them, then at Matt several times before Matt said,   
"You can tell me in front of them."   
The doctor nodded and pulled his clipboard out from under his arm.   
"Well we've conducted several tests and found that your father is only suffering from a fever due to an infection in his operation wound. He should be alright but I think we should keep him here for a week or two incase complications set in."   
Matt nodded at this, internally sighing. T.K laughed happily releasing the tension that had built up inside him while Sora just smiled at the good news.   
"Will he be alright, if I go home?" Matt asked and the doctor nodded,   
"I just need you to sign a few forms before you leave."   
"Fine." Matt sighed and scrawled his signature on the pieces of paper and walked out with Sora and T.K either side of him, T.K hugging his brother tightly and crying silent tears of relief.   
"Matt?" they heard a feminine voice call out over the road.   
"Mum!" T.K exclaimed as he ran over and hugged her.   
"How is he?" she asked, worry evident in her eyes.   
"He's just got a fever from an infection in his wound from the operation." Matt explained and saw his mum relax.   
"Do you want to stay the night with us?" she added and Matt shook his head.   
"Thanks, but I can stay at home." Matt told her.   
"Besides, I'll stay with him tonight." Sora interjected, which MAtt instantly argued.   
"You've got classes tomorrow."   
"None 'till the afternoon, just like you." Sora reminded him.   
"But what about your mum?"   
"I'll just explain to her what's going on, she'll be cool with it."   
"But..." Matt attempted to argue when Sora cut in,   
"Matt just accept the fact that you still do need help and keep your mouth shut." Matt sighed and chuckled, shaking his head.   
"Alright, I know when I can't win. We'd better get going then." Matt said as he dug his car keys out of his pocket.   
"I'll call you tomorrow morning Matt, alright?" he heard his mother call out as they got into their cars.

Matt awoke the next morning to the sound of crackling and sizzling. Thinking it was a fire, he immediately jumped out bed and sprinted into the kitchen. However he tripped on the edge of the mat and came crashing into the kitchen living room.   
"Oww! SHIT!!!!!!!" Matt swore as he banged his knee on the ground. He heard a fork a being dropped and footsteps running over to him with Sora's sweet voice asking, "Are you alright Matt?" as she helped him up.   
"Argh, yeah I'm okay." he replied as he held onto him knee.   
"We'd better get some ice on that." she stated and walked over to the freezer, "So did you finally get a good night sleep sleepyhead?"   
"Huh? Oh, yeah much better thanks." Matt said with a grateful smile and flinched slightly as Sora placed the ice pack carefully on his knee, holding it there. Sora almost giggled at the sight of Matt in his boxer shorts and his bed hair, which was all over the place. 'He must go through a huge amount of hair gel to get it the way it is.' she thought as she felt Matt's cold hand over hers.   
"I can hold onto the pack myself Sora." he said, looking into her eyes with a confused expression on his face. This caused her to blush furiously.   
"Well, I'm glad that you had a good night's sleep." Sora said, "I just hope that you feel like bacon and eggs for breakfast."   
Matt's smile grew as he rubbed his eyes and looked at Sora in his clothes. Even wearing a pair of flannel bottoms and a huge T-shirt, she could still take his breath away.   
"I could get used to this sight." Matt mumbled to himself as he grabbed a plate and picked up a piece of toast that was already on the table. Sora's head turned slightly at the comment, not believing what she thought she heard and so asked,   
"What was that?"   
Matt's head popped up to look at her then calmly said, "I just said that this all looks delicious."   
Sora just nodded her head and smiled to herself. Maybe he did feel for her after all but was it worth breaking up with Tai to find out? After all he hadn't been paying as much attention to her recently.   
'I'll leave that 'till later.' she thought as she served up the eggs and bacon on the two plates that Matt had already put toast on and they ate while enjoying idle chit-chat. Sora looked over to Matt as he ate, it was nothing like watching Tai eat. Matt had extremely good table manners.   
A new announcement on the T.V caught Sora's attention and watched the section with mild interest.   
"Thank you Sora." Matt said as he took his eyes off his food to look at her. Sora bringing her attention back to him which caused their faces to meet each other, a few centimeters separating them.   
"Thank you for everything." he breathed as he edged towards her. Sora's heart just started beating wildly.   
'I can't cheat on Tai... but this is what I've always wanted, isn't it?' she thought, also moving closer. Matt was becoming dizzy from the smell of her hair and felt his throat dry up, amazed at the effect that Sora was having on him. Their breathing quickened as they were now only millimeters apart.   
Bring! Bring! The telephone rang, both recoiling backwards and blushing tremendously, not looking at each other out of guilt. Matt quickly got out of his seat and picked up the phone.   
"Hello?" he greeted, his voice sleepy.   
"Hi Matt!" Mimi's voice came over the line.   
"Hey Mims, what's up?"   
"Well... I was wondering if you could pick your sweet Mimi up on your way to Uni today." Mimi's cheerful voice laughed. Matt rolled his eyes and smiled when he saw Sora giggling. He hadn't been planning on going today, but he may as well.   
"Yes, alright. I'll pick my sweet Mims up on my way to Uni today. I'll be swinging around at about 11:30 then." Matt replied.   
"Thank you very much Mattie! You're the best." Mimi told him before hanging up the phone, Matt doing the same.   
"I take it we're making a stop on our way today." Sora asked and Matt nodded, "I wonder what she did to her car THIS time."   
"Maybe she reversed into the letterbox again." Matt suggested and they both started laughing. Matt looked at his watch and noticed that it was almost 10, they'd better get ready.   
"You can have your shower first Sora, I'll clear up here." Matt said and turned his back to her when she opened her mouth to object. Sora sighed then walked over to the bathroom and Matt picked the plates up loudly and stuffed them into the dishwasher.   
"Stupid me! What the fucking hell was I thinking?! There's no way in heaven she would ever love me like that. Plus she's going out with Tai... I nearly betrayed the trust of one of my best friends." Matt scolded himself quietly as he kicked the door of the dishwasher up and wiped down the table, not noticing Sora standing just outside the bathroom door.   
"Hey Matt." Sora said and Matt's head instantly bobbed up to look at her not knowing if she heard him, "What towel can I use?"   
Matt placed the cloth onto the table and walked over to the cupboard in the hall, bringing out a big fluffy towel.   
"Here, you can use this one." Matt said as he handed it to her, Sora muttering her thanks.   
'Ooo shit that was close.' Matt said to himself as he sat down and placed his head in his hands. Then a thought struck him and got up, walking over to the phone and dialed in a number.   
"Hey Sandra, Dad was admitted to hospital yesterday and their keeping him in for a couple weeks so I'll call you when he gets out, okay? ...No I don't blame you, you did the best you could... Don't worry about it. I'll call you later... Bye." Matt said before hanging up the phone again. Sighing, he walked into his room and picked out the clothes he was to wear that day. He placed them on his chair that was next to the door and picked up his wallet, sunglasses, mobile, pager and harmonica. He never went anywhere without in, even now that he was able to use the most sophisticated musical instruments in the world. It didn't just symbolize his musical talent but it was also the gift that his father gave him after he and his mum had split up. He remembered the day as if it were imprinted on his mind.   
************************

"Daddy? Why do we have to leave Mummy and T.K?" a 7 year old Matt Ishida asked his dad as they walked through the busy streets of Odaiba, their new home, after shopping for groceries.   
"It was because Mummy and Daddy didn't agree on everything anymore, we decided that it was better if you and T.K didn't have to see us fighting all the time." His father tried to explain, holding his son's hand firmly. Not wanting to lose him like he lost the rest of his family.   
"But why did T.K have to leave?" Matt asked, tears forming in his eyes. Matt remembered that his father had put the shopping down and hugged him in the middle of the sidewalk, trying to comfort his oldest son, glad that he was showing some emotions and not bottling it up inside as he had heard often occurred.   
"Because Mummy wanted to look after him, she thought he was too young to go with Daddy and she still wanted to have one of you two." he said but immediately regretted wording it like that as he saw more tears in his son's eyes and his face contort with pain, "But that doesn't mean that Mummy doesn't love you anymore. You'll still get to see her every two weeks."   
Unfortunately those visits never occurred apart from the first two times. It always ended with his father and mother fighting about what the arrangement with T.K was going to be, and the time that Nancy should be allowed to spend with Matt but he didn't know that at the time.   
"Yay!" Matt cheered and wiped his tears away. He saw his dad dive into his trouser pocket and start to pull something out.   
"I was waiting until Christmas to give this to you Matt, but I think you've been such a good boy that you can have it now." his father said as he pulled his hand all the way out to reveal a shiny harmonica. Matt's eyes went wide and shined with happiness at the sight of it.   
"This harmonica is special Matt. Your grandpa gave it to me when I was your age and my grandpa gave it to him after he got it from an American who was trapped here during the war after your great-grandpa helped him to escape just after America joined the war. I trust you to look after it for me now." his father told him, placing it into the trembling hands of the excited young boy.   
"Thanks dad." Matt said as he launched himself onto his father and hugged him tightly, "I'll make sure nothing happens to it!"

***************************


	2. A New Adversary

Note: There is a bit of Jun bashing in this chapter, but I don't give a stuff! Also I own the song "Light in your eyes" but not "Crash and Burn". Enjoy the second part! 

Matt fingered the harmonica for a few more seconds before placing it on the top of the pile of clothes he had pulled out and walked into the living room. He found Sora already finished, dressed and watching T.V. and so walked straight into the bathroom. He let the hot water run over his face then listened to the sounds coming from his stereo installed on the other side of the bathroom. The tune soothed Matt's heart and he soon found himself singing along with it,   
"When you feel all alone and the world has turned it's back on you   
Give me a moment please, to tame your wild, wild heart   
Let me be the one you call   
If you jump, I'll break your fall   
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night   
If you need to fall apart, I can mend your broken heart   
If you need to crash, then crash and burn your not alone."   
Matt held the long note for as long as he could with the water running into his mouth. Rubbing his face, Matt stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist then proceeded to clean his teeth and style his hair (Which didn't take as long as it did before, as he was going for a more natural look). Taking a glance at his watch, Matt noticed the time and quickly pulled his clothes on and almost without breaking stride, picked up his electronic artillery and walked outside the door then waited for Sora to join him, who had remembered both of their books and lecture pads. Matt smiled his thanks and locked the door as Sora called for the elevator. The drive over to Mimi's was quiet apart from the CD player that Matt had turned on, blasting out tunes from his bands last album. Sora noticed that most of the songs were quite sad sounding and about love, remembering that the time was just after she and Tai had started going out. Shaking her thoughts out of her head and noticed that they had just pulled up infront of Mimi's place and watched as the former holder of the crest of Sincerity ran down to the car, a huge smile on her face.   
"Hey guys!" Mimi exclaimed as she got in the back.   
"Good morning, Ma'am. Where to today?" Matt asked in a fake British accent.   
"Ummm... I would like to go to the mall, but I guess you can take me there after our lectures. Hey! That's an idea, we could all go to the mall tonight. There's a sale on and there's all those new movies out now..." Mimi continued chatting to them and was pleased when they made no attempt to interupt her, Matt and Sora, however, were bored out of their brains and were wishing that the journey was over. Matt pulled up into a space that was right next to Tai's car, turned the engine off and got out.   
"So, I'll meet you in the library and we can go from there." Mimi told Matt, Sora and Tai (who had meantime got out of his car) as Izzy and Joe walked up.   
"Go where?" Izzy asked, wondering what could be happening. Joe just looked at Mimi while waiting for her answer.   
"The mall after everyone's lectures." she replied and Joe let out a groan.   
"I can't. I've got so much study I need to do this year, I can't fall behind."   
Izzy let out an exasperated sigh, "Joe, you are so far ahead you could be teaching everyone in your course! You need to get out sometimes."   
"Yeah, Gomamon wouldn't want you to be stuck in your room all the time." Tai said, knowing that they all could be pursuaded to do something if there was a mention of their digimon.   
"Alright!! I'll go. But only for Gomamon." Joe warned them, hoping they wouldn't get him to make this a regular occurance.   
"Fine Joe, just so long as you're going with us." Sora told him and smiled.   
"Hey, what about the young'uns?" Mimi asked.   
"Well, there's a 99% chance that T.K. and Kari are going to be there, then Davis will be following them, Cody and Ken will be trying to get him to stop it and Yolei will be going 'cause Ken's there." Matt explained to them.   
"Well, all we'll have to do is find T.K and Kari and we'll find the rest." Izzy concluded and nodded his head before heading off to his afternoon lecture.   
"See ya at the library then." Joe said as he walked off in the opposite direction.   
"Oh, shit! My lecture started 5 minutes ago. I'll see ya guys there." Tai said after giving Sora a kiss and ran off down the path.   
"I may as well get going too then." Mimi told them as she walked off waving, "See ya at the library!"   
"Shall we go then my dear?" Matt asked Sora as he held his arm out to her.   
"I think we shall." Sora replied, chuckling as they walked off to their lecture. The hall was almost empty when they arrived so they took up seats about half-way up the hall, so they could still hear without being too close to the front.   
"So you are coming this afternoon, or are you going to make up an excuse that you have band practice tonight?" Sora asked Matt as he got his stuff out of his bag.   
"Oh, bloody hell!" he exclaimed as he allowed his head to hit his hand, "I completely forgot, the guys and I DO have a rehersal tonight."   
"You're kidding me? Man, you are really messed up at the moment, not even remembering your band."   
"Thank you Sora." Matt said sarcastically, shaking his head.   
"Oh, I didn't mean it that way Matt." Sora said as she helplessly watched him pack his things into his bag and walk over her to the aisle then up the stairs and out the door, "I'm sorry."   
'Man, I'm a complete baka! I should have thought. I hope he doesn't hate me for too long.' Sora thought as the rest of the class started filing into the hall and looked at her strangely. 

"Why did she have to say that?" Matt muttered to himself as he ordered another beer and looked around him. So this was what the Student Bar looked like.   
"I haven't seen you in here before Matt." the bartender said as he placed the glass on a coaster infront of Matt.   
"I haven't had a reason yet..."   
"Willis."   
"Willis? You're Izzy's friend aren't you?" Matt asked and Willis nodded his head,   
"I'm just glad that I only have lectures on Mondays and Wednesdays, even if it is all day."   
"Mine are all spread out over the week, but most times I've got a morning or afternoon off." Matt replied.   
"Speaking of which, aren't you supposed to be in a lecture right now?"   
"Yeah..." Matt said, trailing off.   
"You don't feel like it, decided to wag or what?"   
"Sora just... Urgh! I don't know what she just did, but it hurt me." Matt told the man behind the bar, who was pouring his own soft drink.   
"Love hurts don't it?"at this comment, Matt looked up at Willis, eyes wide.   
"How the hell did you know?" Matt demanded and Willis just chuckled.   
"Everyone in the group knows, except maybe Tai and Sora."   
"But no. It's not to do with my love for her or anything." Matt told him and Willis leaned on the counter,   
"What's up?"   
"My dad was admitted to hospital last night, after we found out about his cancer we aren't taking any chances, and I admit, it's messed me up a bit, but she didn't have to make it sound like I was a complete fool with no brains." Matt said as his right fist clenched up. Willis sighed and shook his head,   
"She probably didn't realise what she was saying until after she said it. You yourself know that Sora's not like that!"   
Matt frowned and shook his head, "Yeah, I know. But it just really hurt me you know."   
"Yeah, I know." Willis replied and took Matt's finished glass back.   
"Well, it was nice finally meeting you Willis. I guess I'll go and see if my bands ready to practice."   
"Nice to meet you too Matt. I'll see you around." 

"Are we all here?" Mimi asked as she picked up her books and shoved them into her bag. There was one thing she had determined when she was waiting for them... Waiting was boring. She got up out of her chair and stood in the middle of the group.   
"Wait a sec. Matt's not here yet." Sora said as she looked around, hoping to see him.   
"Matt's not coming, he set me an SMS message saying he had band practice." Mimi replied, surprised that Sora didn't know. Matt had told her in their classes hadn't he?   
"He sent me the same message." Izzy said, as did Joe and Tai.   
"Didn't he say anything to you during the lectures?" Joe asked.   
"No, he walked out of the first one before it even began." Sora told them, "I haven't seen him since then."   
"What did you do?" Tai wondered, jokingly. Sora took his question as being serious,   
"I said that his father's going to hospital must have messed him up badly 'cause he forgot his band practice."   
"Is father's in hospital?" Izzy yelled, "What's wrong?"   
Sora looked away from them, not sure whether to tell them or not. Matt hadn't told them for a reason and she knew that she didn't want him more mad at her than he already was.   
"I think you'll have to ask him, better yet just wait until he tells everyone else."   
Tai was annoyed but knew that it wasn't Sora's place to tell them.   
"O.K. Let's get going then." and the rest of them walked off, Tai with his hand around Sora's waist and Sora looking around to see if Matt was there. 

"Oh, Sora. Why couldn't I have had the courage to tell you first?" Matt whispered to himself as he watched the others all walk off to the mall, Tai hanging onto Sora.   
'Because you're a coward that's why! That's why you've only got the crest of Friendship and not Courage!' a little voice inside his head was saying. Matt didn't want to believe it, but he knew that at least part of it was true. He didn't possess the same courage that Tai had and he was willing to let situations take place around him with a smile on his face, even when he didn't like them. But he knew that he had a different kind of courage. The courage to go on with his life no matter what. When Sora had turned up on his doorstep announcing that she had a date with Tai those 3 years ago, his heart had torn completely in two. But he went on. He even played at the prom when Tai and Sora were there, no surprise that they won King and Queen of the prom. Matt even forced himself to play the song when they went out onto the dance floor after being crowned. The look of contentment on Sora's face when she looked up at him at that point blasted what pieces were left into a million others, but still he went on. He had to, for his dad, for his mum, for his other friends but most importantly he had to go on......for T.K.   
Matt shook himself out of his reverie and noticed that he had tuned his electric guitar perfectly without even paying attention to it. He had chosen to extend his range of instruments, to now include the electric guitar, saxophone, drums and piano as well as the harmonica and bass.   
"You guys ready?" Matt asked and the other members of his band nodded, "O.K, one, two, three, four."   
The instruments all powered up at the same time, causing a huge blast of sound to erupt from the auditorium. They could hear the screams of their fans even over the volume and the fact that they were all outside the locked doors. Matt closed his eyes and cleared his head before he began to sing.   
"This feeling deep inside   
Is one that I can't ignore   
No matter how I try   
I just can't get you out of my mind 

Lonely nights are my existance   
That I can't take anymore   
I just want you with me   
But that's too much to ask 

You can't see me   
Through the light in your eyes   
You know who I am   
But you don't care   
What fate may do to me 

This love is one I can't bear on my own   
I need to know now   
Before I go   
Please just give me a chance   
My life's not much   
I know that now   
God's eyes are on me   
I'd give up the rest of my life   
Just for one night with you 

You can't see me   
Through the light in your eyes   
You know who I am   
But you don't care   
What fate may do to me 

Just tell me now   
Before it's too late   
I really need to go   
The world is large,   
There's lots in store   
For a lonely wolf like me"   
At this point Matt didn't see the 8 digimon that walked around from the back door up to the front seats and sat down. Gabumon smiled sadly at the words 'Lonely wolf.' Matt had known all along that that was what the others thought of him and now he was using it in his songs.   
"You can't see me   
Through the light in your eyes   
You know who I am   
But you don't care   
What fate may have in store for me."   
The music slowly faded away and more shouts could be heard, but they seemed oddly familiar and were closer than outside. Matt opened his eyes to see the original 8 digimon, Gabumon, Agumon, Biyomon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Palmon, Patamon and Gatomon. Surprised, Matt jumped off the stage and walked over to them.   
"What are you guys doing here?" he asked them and was answered when Gabumon launched himself onto Matt.   
"Just to visit you." he replied, smiling. Matt laughed as the other 7 digimon jumped on him as well and started play attacking him. The other band members saw this as the end of the rehersal, packed up their stuff and walked home.   
"Ah, too many mons! I can't take it! I give, I give!" Matt exclaimed as they were all laughing and slowly they began to jump off him.   
"Now, what are you guys doing here?" Matt asked again.   
"T.K. and Kari came to us and told us about your father Matt." Patamon said, "So we decided to come and cheer you up."   
"How come the other's aren't listening to your singing?" Palmon asked, wanting to see Mimi again.   
"They're at the mall at the moment." Matt told them.   
"Well, when are they getting here?" asked Agumon.   
"They probably won't be coming here. How about I take you all to my place and we can get them from there?" Matt suggested.   
"An excellent idea, our chance for success will be greater if we chose that option." Tentomon commented and so all the other digimon agreed. Matt ran over to his bag and pulled out a number of jumpers that he had left in his bag and forgot to put into the wash and tossed them to the digimon. There were 3 digimon left without a disguise.   
"Hey Patamon, would you mind if I took you out to the car in my bag?" Matt asked, hoping that the incidents with T.K.'s smelling gym socks hadn't scared the young digimon for life.   
"I guess your bag couldn't be any worse than T.K.'s so O.K" he chirped, smiling.   
"Gatomon and Biyomon can just go along as you are normally, just act like a bird Biyomon and you like a cat Gatomon. I don't need anymore attention drawn to me than usual." Matt said as he packed his guitar and bass away in their cases. "We'll have to make a run for my car so be as fast as you can or you'll see all these humans running towards you. I'll open the car before we get there, so all you have to do is open the door and get in. I don't care if there's not enough space, you'll just have to deal with it. O.K., now everyone got that?" there was a round of heads nodding, "Good."   
"I'll take one of your guitars for you Matt." Gabumon said and snatched it from Matt's hand before he could argue.   
"I'll take the other one." Agumon offered and did the same as Gabumon.   
"Alright." Matt sighed, "Just so long as you don't break it."   
The two digimon nodded and all were ready to run out to Matt's car.   
"Gabumon knows which car is mine, so if you lose sight of me, follow him." and with that, Matt opened the back door and all bolted towards Matt's MG. All heard the scream "He's over there!" from Jun and ran even faster. Matt pressed the unlock button on his keys and sighed with relief when they opened, hurrying all the digimon into the car and making sure to place Patamon carefully into the back of the car.   
"Everyone ready?" Matt asked as he turned the key and the Roadster roared into life.   
"We're alright, just GO!" Gomamon yelled, enjoying this bit of excitement. Matt pressed the clutch, selected reverse and gunned the car out of the spot. Quickly changing into first, Matt was about to light the wheels up and take off when Jun jumped onto the bonnet. All the digimon and Matt yelled in fear as she tried to smash the windscreen to get to him.   
"Go Matt Go!" Biyomon screeched which snapped Matt out of his transe. An evil smile spread over Matt's face as he gunned the engine, again and again. Suddenly he took his foot off the clutch and roared down the carpark, expertly taking a corner at 70 km/h, all watched as Jun slid off the bonnet and rolled a couple times on the grass.   
A cheer erupted from the car that could be heard within a 2 mile radius, all the digimon clapping and laughing.   
"Great driving Matt." Gatomon complemented, while still laughing.   
"Thank you Gatomon. I tried." Matt replied, which caused another fit of laughter from the occupants of the car.   
The rest of the drive home was nice and peaceful, all the digimon enjoying being in the real world again and Matt was giving them a quick guided tour around Odaiba on the way.   
"Can we get something to eat?" Agumon asked, "We're all pretty hungry."   
Matt smiled as he looked at the 7 digimon in the back seat, "Sure, how about we get drive-thru McDonalds?"   
A chours of "Yay!" and "Yes please" was heard as Matt turned right into the street that contained one of the few drive-thru McDonalds resturants in Japan.   
"What would you mon like?" Matt asked as he drove up to the speaker. He regretted asking that question when everyone answered him at the same time.   
"One at a time, starting with Gabumon." Matt told them to which a groan came from the back.   
"I'll have a Quarter Pounder with Cheese meal please Matt."   
"I'll have the same thing." said Biyomon   
"Me too." squeaked Patamon.   
"I'll have a Big Mac meal Matt." Agumon said, as did Tentomon.   
"I'll have a Veggie Burger meal." Palmon chirped.   
"A Fillet O' Fish meal please Matt." Gatomon requested.   
"Yeah, can I have that too please?" Gomamon asked.   
"Sure, guys. It's fine." Matt said as he rolled down his window.   
"Good afternoon, can I take your order please."   
"Yes, thanks. I'll have 4 Quarter Pounder with Cheese meals, two Big Mac meals, two Fillet 'O Fish meals and one Veggie Burger meal thanks." Matt relayed the order.   
"No problem, that will be 3,800 yen. Please drive forward to the first window."   
Matt knew the voice was familiar and he realised why when he pulled up at the window.   
"Yolei, I didn't know you worked here!" Matt exclaimed as he handed her the money.   
"Yeah, mum suggested I get a job a somewhere other than the family store. Why so many meals, you don't have that many mouths to feed." Yolei inquired.   
"Uh, I do now." Matt replied as he pointed next to and behind him. Yolei's eyes went wide when she saw the digimon in the back seat.   
"Where are the other's? Where's Hawkmon?" she asked and wasn't encouraged by the looks she saw on the digimon's faces.   
"Hey, why don't you come over to my place when you get off. Everyone'll probably be there and I think these guys have something to tell us." Matt suggested and Yolei nodded.   
"I knock off at 7, so I'll see ya then."   
"Bye." Matt said as he drove up to the next window.   
"Here's your order sir." the other employee said as he handed the drinks and the bags over to Matt, who passed them on to Gabumon, who passed them to the others in the back. Soon, all that could be heard was the digimon munching on fries as they drove through the busy streets on their way to Matt's apartment.   
"These are good!" Agumon exclaimed as he proceeded to stuff the rest of his fries into his mouth.   
"Well, we're here!" Matt told them as he got out of his car and pulled out his two guitars. Matt opened the door to his apartment and was surprised to find T.K. and Kari there waiting for him. They in turn were surprised to see the Digimon that were surrounding his feet.   
"T.K.!"   
"Kari!" Patamon and Gatomon cheered as they ran up to their respective partners.   
"What are you guys doing here?" Kari asked.   
"I think we should wait until the others get here." Gabumon said as he picked up Matt's bass and his dinner and sat down at the table.   
"He's right." Agumon said as he repeated Gabumon's actions.   
"Man, this place was a pigsty. You're lucky we agreed to clean it up Matt." T.K said as Patamon flew onto his digibuddy's head.   
"Can we watch T.V?" Gomamon asked, tugging on Matt's pants.   
"Sure Gomamon, knock yourself out!" Matt replied and with that Gomamon 'ran' over and jumped onto the couch and turned the T.V on. Palmon and Tentomon joined him as Biyomon flew onto Matt's head.   
"Have you asked Sora out yet?"   
This question took Matt completely off guard. "Uh, Biyo, Sora's going out with Tai."   
"I know. I just wanted to see you sweat. Plus I'm wondering why you didn't ask her before Tai." Biyomon replied.   
"I just..." Matt started but was interupted by T.K.   
"Didn't have the balls to do it?"   
"T.K.!" Matt yelled at his brother, seeing Kari trying to hold back her laughter and trying not to choke on the sandwich that T.K. had made.   
"I hate to say this Matt, but I think T.K.'s right." Kari told him. Every other digimon agreed, even Gabumon and Agumon.   
"The whole world's against me!" Matt exclaimed.   
"Drama Queen." T.K. muttered and recieved a cold glare from Matt with Kari giggling.   
"Why don't we get around to communicating with the other's?" Tentomon suggested and soon Matt, T.K. and Kari were trying to get in touch with the other Digidestined.   
"O.K. I think that's everyone." Matt said as he hung up the phone after speaking to Izzy.   
"Not yet, we can't get a hold of Yolei." T.K. said.   
"I've already spoken to her. She'll be over at 7." Matt told them as he explained that she was working at McDonalds now.   
"We knew that, we just didn't know that she was working Friday nights." Kari replied.   
"Well now we do." T.K. stated and went back to watching T.V with Patamon on his head.   
"How long?"   
"About..." Matt was interupted by a knock at the door, "Now."   
He got up to get the door and stepped aside to allow Sora to get inside the door.   
"I'm so sorry about what I said before Matt. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I..." Sora was cut off by Matt placing a finger on her lips and saying,   
"It's O.K. I realised after that you didn't mean it that way. It's fine, I forgive you."   
Sora sighed and gave him a tight hug out of gratitude and when she opened her eyes after pulling away from Matt, she saw something she wasn't expecting apart from T.K. and Kari standing there with amused looks on their faces.   
It was Biyomon on top of Matt's head. And Gabumon on the floor next to him, and Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Agumon, Gatomon and Patamon.   
"Biyo?" Sora asked in a state of shock.   
"Yep!" the pink bird digimon chirped as she flew off Matt's head and into the arms of her friend and companion. Tears came to Sora's eyes as she realised this wasn't an illusion and that all their friends were really in the real world.   
"At least you didn't get tackled by all of them." Matt commented as he smiled, patting Gabumon on the head, "Come on inside."   
Sora walked through the door to see the rest of them all fed and diving into the fridge and freezer for desert.   
"What are you..." she began but was interupted by the door again.   
"What was this emergency you called us about?!" Joe demanded as he and the others stormed in and almost peed his pants when he felt something tug on his leg and say, "Jeez, you still are a worry wort aren't you?"   
"PALMON!!!!!!" Mimi screamed as she ran over to her digimon and the two hugged.   
"Izzy!" Tentomon flew over to Izzy and hopped on his back.   
"Hey Tai!" Agumon exclaimed as he ran to his friend and tackled him.   
The loudest shout came from Joe though...   
"GOMAMON HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!??"   
"I don't know, so many that I can't remember." Gomamon remarked then smiled, a smile slowly starting to creep over Joe's face as well.   
Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken all walked into the apartment, not sure of how to take the absence of their digimon.   
"Where are the others?" Davis asked shakily, he had a feeling that something had happened to Veemon, but he hoped that he was wrong.   
"I guess we can tell them now." Biyomon said, suddenly turning serious. Agumon nodded his head and Gabumon stepped forward.   
"We have a small problem..."   
"Talk about an understatement!" Gatomon remarked before letting Gabumon continue.   
"As I was about to say, the other digimon have been turned to the dark side. There's a new Emperor and he's not happy."   



	3. The heart wants what it wants

Note: Just to clarify, the ages are:   
Joe-20 (Joe rocketted through his first 2 years at Uni, that's why he's in his third year)  
Tai, Matt, Sora- 19  
Mimi, Izzy-18  
Yolei, Ken-17  
T.K., Kari, Davis-16  
Cody-15  
Authors Note: More one sided Sorato (in parts) in here, also implied Jyuoshiro (yaoi) and Takari. Plus I don't own Man on the Moon by REM but the other song is mine, I came up with it myself.   
  
*********************************************  
  
"What?!" Ken demanded as he stepped forward, "I was supposed to be the only Digimon Emperor!"  
"Well, it looks like they had other plans." Tai said as he turned back to the digimon, "How did this happen?"  
"We don't know Tai, one morning we were training with Piximon and the next we were running for our lives from him and Veemon, Hawkmon, Wormon and Armadillomon." Agumon told him, everyone with solomn looks on their faces.  
"It looks like we're going to have to go and save them." Matt stated, looking to everyone for support.  
"I'll always be by your side Matt." Gabumon told him, T.K. and Patamon stood next to them.  
"Me... Us too Matt."  
"Hey, if you think you're going to get all the glory without me, you're dead wrong!" Tai exclaimed.  
"If you guys are going then so am I." Sora said.  
"Me too!" Kari agreed.  
"I'm not going to be the only girl left behind." Mimi told them with Yolei saying,  
"Neither am I."  
"Tai's going so I am too." Davis commented.  
"I'm going too." said Cody, Izzy and Joe.  
"I'll show that wannabe not to mess with my title." Ken roared, before seeing everyone looking at him strangely, "Well, the title that I'm not very proud of."  
"Then it's unanimous. We're all on our way back to the Digiworld." Tai announced before a realisation hit him.  
"Uh, how are we going to get out of this one? It sounds like we'll need all of our attention in the Digiworld and the younger members still need to go to school..."  
"Tai? We finished for the holidays today." T.K. told him. Everyone of the older generation looked at him.  
"Don't ask us, it's the new government's policy. We get more time off school."  
"At least we get as much time for holidays as you guys do." Kari said with T.K., Cody, Yolei, Ken and Davis agreeing.  
"It looks like that problem's settled but what do we tell our parents? I know that most of us still live at home." Joe asked, seeing the faces around him crease with thought.  
"Well, I guess we can tell our parents the truth. It won't hurt that much." Davis suggested. T.K. nodded,  
"I know my mum wouldn't have a problem, just so long as I promised to e-mail her everyday."  
Everyone else agreed with their rationalisations, Matt just staying out of the conversation until he said,  
"Well Dad couldn't argue with me at the moment anyway."  
At this, everyone's heads bowed down. They had been selfish talking about things like that infront of him.  
"Well, I think we'll head off tomorrow morning. Meet at the Elementary School or where?" Matt asked, Izzy thought for a moment before saying,  
"In theory we should be able to jump from my home computer. So why don't we all meet at my place and we can go from there."  
"Great idea Izzy." Tai said, then turned to everyone else, "O.K. We've got 'till tomorrow morning to get ready and tie up our loose ends. And remember to tell your parents, we don't want any interuptions. Let's get ready."  
Everyone nodded and said goodbye to Matt, taking their digimon with them. The last ones to leave were Sora and T.K.  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at 7:30 okay T.K.?" Matt asked to which his brother nodded.  
"Thank's Matt. I'll see you then. Come on Patamon." and with that T.K. walked down to the street and over two blocks to his apartment building.  
"You sure you'll be alright by yourself tonight Matt?" Sora asked him as she hugged him goodbye.  
"I won't be alone, I'll have Gabu with me." Matt told her as he smiled, "But thanks anyway."  
Sora kissed his forehead before walking out the door, saying, "If you need to talk..."  
"I know your number." Matt finished and slowly closed the door after Sora was long gone.  
  
Matt wandered around the house, tossing the laundry in it's basket, making sure nothing was going to go off while he was away and eventually started packing his bag to take to the digiworld. The first thing to go in his bag was his harmonica at Gabumon's request, saying he missed it's song. A number of pairs of pants and shorts, shirts and other essentials went in the bag until Matt decided to call it quits for the night. Getting ready for bed, he found himself staring at a picture of him and Sora that had been taken at his 15th birthday party. A silent tear made it's way down Matt's face before Gabumon walked in the room and saw his friend in pain.  
"Why Matt?" the question could have meant millions of things, but Matt knew exactly what Gabu was asking.  
"Because, as T.K. said, I didn't have the balls to do it." Matt replied as he sighed and threw himself onto his bed, Gabumon jumping up as well.  
"I don't think that's it." Gabumon told him, "You were so close to telling Sora so many times before... I was considering opening a bottle of champagne when we were in Russia, you seemed that determined. I think it was the fact that you didn't want to get hurt anymore, you were afraid that Sora was going to hurt you just like your parents did. But if the world was supossed to be without pain, the good times wouldn't have the same effect on people."  
Matt looked at his digimon, a surprised look on his face as Gabumon continued,  
"Life was never meant to be easy Matt, that's why the chances that we take have the risk of becoming sour. We learn from them but what's the point of having a heart if you're not willing to take the chance of being loved?"  
Matt turned his head from the photo back to Gabumon and nodded, realising that Gabu was right. But he found out too late. Gabumon was watching his friend intensly and saw Matt's realisations.  
"If it's destiny Matt, it's never too late."  
Smiling, Matt said goodnight and rolled over to get to sleep but one thing stuck in his mind.  
'If it's destiny Matt, it's never too late.'  
What had he meant by that? Was there something else that Gabumon and the others hadn't told them to do with the ancient prophecy. This question troubled Matt until he just couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and fell asleep.  
*******************************  
"Matt! Help us!" Matt heard Sora's voice call out. He looked around everywhere but all he could see was the edge of a cliff on his right, Gabumon by his side and a menacing looking digimon on his left. The digimon looked like a black shadow, with red horns sticking out of his head, long arms that had razor sharp claws on the end and a scythe in his hand.  
"What should I do?" Matt whispered to himself.  
"I'll stop him while you save Sora and Tai." Gabumon said as he felt the urge to shout out  
"Digiarmour Power Up!"  
As soon as he said this, a blue light flashed from his pocket and headed straight at Gabumon, who was surrounded by the light. Matt shielded his eyes and when he looked back, Gabumon was no longer there instead there was a digimon that looked similar to MetalGarurumon, except he was standing on his hind legs, holding a shield with the symbol of Friendship on it in one hand and a sword with a flameing blue blade in the other.  
"WolfGarurumon!" he announced before letting out a howl that nearly shook the ground they were standing on.  
"Matt, save Tai and Sora!" WolfGarurumon yelled as he blocked the demon digimon from getting to Matt.  
"Where are they?!" Matt yelled back, afraid that he couldn't see his friends.  
"They fell into the river below!" WolfGarurumon told him and Matt ran over to the edge of the cliff and saw Sora and Tai fighting the current, trying to get back to shore.  
"Hold on!" Matt called down to them and tried to determine how far up he was. It was at least a good 100 feet, can I jump that far?  
'No time for backing out now Matt, you've got to save your friends.' the voice inside his head told him, 'Compared to them your life is insignificant!'  
Matt took in a deep breath and stood up. Looking down he saw that he should have enough time before they would be at his point. Bending his knees, Matt threw his weight forward and jumped off the side of the cliff. He hit the water hard, but he pushed the pain away and concentrated on getting to the surface to save his friends. After pulling his head above the water and taking a deep breath, Matt wiped the stray water out of his eyes and saw Sora coming towards him.  
"Sora, just hold on O.K?" Matt shouted to her as he swam over and held onto her around the waist. He looked around quickly as saw a small alcove but he knew they wouldn't make it, the only chance they had was if he could grab onto one of the rocks just behind it and pull themselves in. Using all his strength, Matt and Sora eventually made it over to the side.  
"O.K. Now grab onto one of the rocks Sora." Matt told her and she obeyed. Matt, pushed her against the current and soon she was sitting on the rocks above the water line in the alcove. Sora was safe, now Tai.  
Matt looked around and saw Tai coming straight towards him so he held out his hand for Tai to grab a hold of. Tai reached out and with some luck, he had a hold on Matt's hand.   
"Just hold on Tai!" Matt yelled but was disheartened when he felt his grip on Tai weakening. A wave came and battered them against the rocks, when he recovered Matt found that Tai had gone and he looked around frantically trying to see where he got to. Spotting him floating down the river Matt took a deep breath and let go of his rock, hearing Sora screaming for him. Matt swam as fast as he could down the river and grabbed a hold of Tai, who was struggling to keep his head above the water. Thinking fast, Matt spotted another group of rocks that were out of the way of the current, if he could get Tai up there then one of the other digimon could pick him up. Breathing heavily, Matt used his last reserves of energy to grab onto on of the rocks and push Tai up to the top. Feeling his strength dissappear as he lost his grip on the rock and floated off down the river he could just make out Tai yell,  
"Hold on Matt, we'll get you back. I promise!"  
The current was throwing Matt all over the place when he looked up and saw the battle still raging up above him and he could only watch in horror as an attack was averted and hit the side of the cliff, boulders tumbling down the side and straight towards him. Matt saw one right over his head and waited for the painful impact that would kill him.  
******************************  
"Huh?!" Matt asked no one as he lifted his head off the floor. His eyes looked over his mattress and was surprised to see a pair of eyes looking at him from the other side.  
"What are you doing on the floor Gabumon?" he asked as the digimon rubbed it's head.  
"I was relegated down here when you kicked me out the bed." he stated, "Were you having a bad dream Matt?"  
Matt nodded his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, wincing when the first few rays of light made their way through his blinds. He looked up at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it was 6:30, time to start getting ready. (Okay, I know that it's probably still pitch black at that time in Japan in December, but I'm living in Oz and the sun's coming in my room at 5 am, I'm getting annoyed at it)  
  
Saturday, 3rd December  
Matt stared blankly out the windscreen of his car as he made the short drive to T.K's place, sure enough his younger brother was already waiting and their mother was flanking him.  
"Now Matt, I want you to look after T.K." their mum told him and Matt sighed,  
"I always do mum."  
"Also, what's the number of your dad's nurse, just incase you aren't back by then."  
Matt dug around in his bag until he found his organiser and ripped out the page where he had Sandra's number on it as T.K. climbed into the passenger side.  
"There you are mum. I'll see you later." Matt said as he handed it to her.  
"Good luck you guys."  
"Thanks mum!" the two young men and the digimon said before Matt pulled away.  
"You ready squirt?" Matt asked T.K. as they drove off to Izzy's place.  
"Yeah, I'm just tired I guess."  
"O.K."  
The rest of the trip was made in silence until Matt pulled into the driveway of Izzy's new house. Taking his bag out of the car, Matt waited until T.K. and the digimon got out before he locked the doors.  
"Matt and T.K. are here!" he heard Mimi scream out as she had the door opened and was waiting for them.  
"You should have raised your voice a bit Mimi, I don't think my fans in America heard you." Matt said sarcastically as he and T.K. walked past her.  
"Opps, sorry." she apologised before she closed the door and lead them up to Izzy's study,  
"You two are the last ones to arrive, so we'd better hurry up."  
"Tai's here on time?" Matt asked with mock shock.  
"He's got Kari AND Sora on his tail now remember." T.K. told him then mentally knocked himself over the head for saying that.  
"Too true." Matt muttered and trudged up the stairs.  
"Finally you guys are here!" Davis exclaimed, "What's wrong T.A.? Giving up on Kari are you?"  
T.K. walked up to Davis with a muderous look in his eyes as he whispered in his ear, "If I ever hear you even joke about that or say anything disrepectful to my girlfriend during this entire trip, I will make sure the rest of your life will be a living hell."  
Davis snorted and just turned his back to T.K., returning his concentration to the computer screen while Sora walked over to them.  
"You alright last night?" she asked quietly to which Matt nodded,  
"I've never felt better." and gave her a weak smile.  
Sora was about to say something when Tai, who had been watching them carefully, interupted her,  
"Izzy says we're just about ready to make the jump."  
Matt smiled and nodded, "Well let's go then." and walked over to where Izzy, Joe, Ken and Yolei were discussing the best way of holding the connection long enough to get all of them through.  
"Why don't we just split into two groups? Half of the D-3's in one and the other half in the other and we just split into the two groups." Ken asked and eventually everyone else agreed.  
"The D-3's are going to be split like this, T.K., Cody and Kari in one group and Davis, Yolei and Ken in the other." Izzy announced, "Now for the rest of us... Matt and Tai will go with T.K., Kari and Cody, Sora can go with them as well. That leaves me, Joe and Mimi with Yolei, Ken and Davis. I think we'll go last so if any bugs arise, we can fix them up."  
"Alright then, Digiport open!" T.K. said as he and the others held out their digivices.  
The group landed with a thud on the ground.  
"Ow, why did I have to be the first one to go through?" T.K. moaned as the others got off him and looked around. The thick forests were a feature that had been missing from the last time they had all been in the digiworld, the sun was also starting to set on the horizon.  
They all walked of towards the forest when the T.V screen started flashing and the other group emerged from it.   
"Man, we thought you guys would have set up camp already." Joe stated as they got to their feet as well.  
"What are you talking about?" Tai asked.  
"Yeah, we've only been here for 30 seconds, if that." Cody told them. Izzy scratched his head before snapping his fingers and exclaiming, "I've got it."  
"Huh?"  
"Well, we left an hour after you went through, then if you only just arrived in the Digiworld, then that means that there is a time difference between the real world and the Digiworld but this time the 4th dimension here is slower than that in the real world."  
"So you're saying time's moving faster in the real world?!" Yolei asked to which Izzy nodded his head.  
"I wonder if you've got any mail yet." Mimi quieried and in response Izzy opened up his pinapple laptop and started typing away as he did all those years ago.  
"There's one from Gennai. It says that there will be a special package that will be arriving by air mail in a few days..." Izzy told them as they all looked around with confused looks on their faces.  
"Hey, it also says that the prophecy will make itself clear in the coming days. What the hell does that mean?" Matt demanded, fear starting to creep into his mind.  
"We'll just have to wait and see." Ken replied, surveying his landscape. His keen eyes spotted a small river running through the forest, a perfect place to set up camp and so started walking over to it, the others following him after questioning each other for a few minutes. As they approached the river, the ground began to shake and a crevice opened up, swallowing the young digidestined Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken before the ground closed up over them and returned to normal.  
"Oh shit!" Matt exclaimed, rubbing his head.  
"What do we do now?!" Tai yelled, looking around for whatever it was that caused his friends disappearence.  
"There is nothing you can do, for it is written in the prophecy." came a voice that they knew well.  
"Gennai!"  
"Yes, it's me. I should have sent this to you sooner, but I didn't know the Emperor would strike this fast." he said, handing Tai a small package. The leader looked from the younger version of Gennai to the package and back again, only opening it when Izzy's curiosity got the better of him and started opening it himself. The last sheet of paper was removed to reveal 8 digivices, each coloured according to that of their crest on the sides and silver in the middle.  
"Prodigious, now we've all got D-3's!" Izzy announced as he grabbed the purple one.  
"Actually, those are D-4's. The next generation with even stronger digiarmour and more features too." Gennai told them and pulled out 8 necklace type things out of his pocket, handing one to each digidestined.  
"Tags and crests?" T.K. asked as he held his in his hand, shocked and remembering when the original ones were destroyed.  
"Yes, but these have something more... they also serve as the energy pack for the armour. Also, if you place the tags into these mobile phones," Gennai said as he also handed them each a mobile phone that looked like a Nokia 3210, "then you will be able to enter and exit the Digital World at any time you wish. They also have a function of being able to convert the time in the Digiworld to real world time."  
All 8 digidestined admired the new gadgets before Matt's head popped up,  
"What happened to Ken, Davis, Yolei and Cody?"  
"Oh, that. Well, it is said in the prophecy that they will return after the defeat of the devil and combine forces to destroy the trusted one." said Gennai to see even more confused faces.  
"The trusted one?" Izzy muttered to himself, his brain running a million miles an hour.  
"Enough talk, I say. Let's get going!" Tai yelled to the groans of everyone else.  
"I say we stay here for the rest of the day, find out what we can about this new world and then we can go and whip some ass." Matt retorted, hoping that his suggestion wouldn't start a fight like it might have done in the early years.  
"Matt!"  
"Tai!"  
With that the two were locked in a staring contest, both determined to make their suggestion the one used. Sora shook her head and stepped up to them.  
"I think Matt's suggestion is better Tai, where would we go? We don't even know what the prophecy is all about. At least if we stay in the one place, Izzy can analyze the passage and we can take it from there."  
Tai growled to himself, but then realised that it probably wasn't a bad idea after all.  
"O.K. I guess you're right Sora. We'll stay here for tonight."  
Gennai smiled and turned to leave,  
"In that case, I'll go home and see what I can dig up. There'll be mail if I find anything." and with that, he was gone.  
"Kari and I'll go and find some firewood." T.K. said as they stood up and walked off, their digimon following them.  
"Let's go and get some food Joe." Mimi suggested as she grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of the river. Izzy opened up his laptop and got to work trying to decipher the code ignoring Tai and Matt who were standing right above him, still staring at each other. Sora gave an exasperated sigh and took Tai by the arm,  
"Come on Tai, we'll see if Joe and Mimi need any help" and dragged him off to the river. Matt quickly closed his eyes to stop the tears that threatened from falling and silently calmed himself when Izzy interupted his thoughts.  
"Hey, Matt! Have a look at this." the red headed man said as he beckoned his team-mate and friend over to the computer.  
"What's up Izman?" Matt asked as he peered over his shoulder.  
"I was searching through the copy of the prophecy that Gennai downloaded on my computer and I this passage caught my attention." Izzy told him as he pointed at the begining.  
"Love's friendship and Friendship's love will combine with the force of a hurricane, forcing reckless courage to abandon the fight upon the hour of the controller. Interuption causes devastation which even Hope's light cannot cure, with the only remidy to the pain one digidestined feels is the death of a loved one, death bringing salvation and resurection to the fallen digidestined. Dependency, a curious eye and a truthful ear restore the remains that once were warriors, bringing a balance to the cause of all life." Matt read, his eyes widening as he read further down the passage with Izzy nodding his head and Matt scratching his, then stated,  
"Now I thought the one about WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon was confusing, this one's even worse."   
"Well, I think I've got some of it figured out already..." Izzy reported but stopped when he saw Joe, Mimi, Sora and Tai walking back with at least a dozen fish.  
"Yay! Dinner!" Tentomon exclaimed as he flew around, thinking somehow that it would make dinner appear faster.  
"We got the firewood!" Kari yelled as they emerged from the forest and dropped it onto the ground.  
"Pepper Breath!"  
"Well done Agumon, it looks like your aim's gotten better." Tai complemented his digimon as he scratched him under the chin. After rummaging around in his bag, Matt pulled out a pocket knife and walked over to the fish.  
"I'll take those." he said to Sora as he took them from her hands and walked back over to the river. Picking up a piece of bark, he placed one of the fish on it and started gutting and cleaning it. After that one was done, he did the next, until all were done.  
"Hey, thanks Matt." T.K. said as he took the cleaned fish from his brother and cooked them over the fire on the twigs that they had collected with the firewood. It was 15 minutes before the fish were cooked, all that time everyone was chatting and having a good time but Matt was still looking at the blood that was on his hands.  
"Hey Matt? You gonna eat?" Joe shouted to him, bringing Matt out of his transe.  
"Oh, yeah. I'm coming!" he called back, furiously scrubbing his hands in the water and made his way to the fire and sat down next to T.K. and Izzy.  
"So, have you found out anything about the prophecy yet Izzy?" asked Mimi as she took another mouthful of fish. Izzy gulped slightly and it wasn't from the piece of fruit in his mouth.  
"Uh, no. Nothing yet Mimi, I might have something tomorrow though."  
Matt opened his mouth to say that Izzy had found something when the look that the holder of the crest of knowledge gave him warned him to keep quiet. Matt just sighed and went back to chewing his dinner and staring at the fire.  
The rest of the food was quickly demolished and soon Patamon was yawning his head off.  
"I'm tired." he squeeked. T.K. looked at him before pulling his sleeping bag out of his backpack and laying it down on the ground.   
"I think I'll hit the sack as well." T.K. announced as he pulled his shoes off and got in. Patamon flying down and settled into T.K.'s arms.  
"I'll go off to bed as well." said Kari, who did the same. Soon, all sleeping bags were out on the floor and the digidestined and digimon were getting ready to sleep.  
"Oh, who's going to take first watch?" Sora asked, looking around at everyone.  
"I'll do it." Izzy announced, "Besides, I still need to figure out more of this prophecy."  
"I'll take it after that." Matt stated and T.K. said that he'd finish up the night.  
"I can't believe that you're actually going to be taking a watch squirt. How does it feel?" Matt asked his brother while he laughed.  
"It's wierd actually. I was expecting you to shout at me again." T.K. laughed as well.  
"I'm tired. Goodnight everyone!" Mimi called out and everyone returned it.  
Soon all that could be heard in the night air was the crackling of the fire and the insesent clicking coming from Izzy's computer, Tentomon quietly talking to his friend. But there was one other person who was not asleep. This person reached into their pocket and pulled out a shiny piece of metal. Placing it to their lips, warm breath was passed through it and a mournful song was produced. Izzy's short hair stood on end until he recognised the song from long ago, it was the song that had sent most of them to sleep the last time the Digiworld needed their help. Turning his head in the direction of the music, he asked the figure,  
"Couldn't sleep Matt?"  
Matt opened his eyes, took the harmonica from his mouth and smiled at the young man,  
"No, I couldn't."  
"What's wrong? You know that T.K. can take care of himself now and we WILL get the rest of the group back."  
"Yeah, I know... It's just that I don't get why you didn't say anything about what you found in the prophecy to the others before."  
Izzy bowed his head slightly, "Oh, that."  
"Yes, that."  
"The reason was that I didn't want Tai to whip your ass on the first day here." at Izzy's comment Matt looked at him with a questioning face.  
"The passage talks about Friendship's love and Love's friendship, right?" Izzy saw Matt's head move in the darkness.  
"Well, that's talking about you and Sora, being the holders of Friendship and Love. I'm assuming that friendship's love is talking about your love for Sora, although I'm not too sure what it means by love's friendship. The reckless courage, I'm afraid to say in this case, may be Tai. So something must happen between you and Sora to force him to abandon his fight with this 'devil' the prophecy talks about. I'm not too sure about this 'Interuption causes devastation' either but Hope refers to T.K. and I'm pretty confident that the light it's talking about is Kari. So something has had to have happened for her to try and calm the situation that has arised. The next part of the sentence baffles me, so it might warn that something's going to happen to one of us. Dependecy, a curious eye and a truthful ear could be Joe, Mimi and I and we also help in the situation but what does this 'bringing balance to the cause of all life'?"  
Matt's ears were ringing as he turned his head to Izzy and looked up at the stars.  
"Love."  
"What?"  
"The cause of all life could be refering to love. Love is what brings new life into the world isn't it?" Matt asked when a lightbulb went off in Izzy's head.  
"Of course! But the dependecy, eye and ear are all sections of Joe, Mimi and I, so maybe it is these traits that we offer to whoever this happens to to restore their love..." Matt stopped Izzy there,  
"I would say that it's not just one person that they help with love, it would have to be more people..." then it finally dawned on Matt,   
"It was probably talking about you three restoring the love between Sora and I, and maybe Tai as well."  
"What do you mean Matt? The prophecy talks about this occuring to the digidestined who's pain can only be cured by the death of a loved one. Are you saying that Sora might be killed?!" Izzy demanded to which Matt furiously shook his head.  
"No."  
"Then what?"  
Matt sighed, he knew that he would have to tell them all sometime. He may as well start with Izzy.  
"The digidestined it's talking about is me. My dad's dying from cancer."  
Izzy's ears were ringing now with the words that Matt had just spoken and when he went to speak, he found it difficult to find any words,  
"But... wha... when did this happen?"  
" The first time we were told that he had cancer was about 2 years ago. The chemo seemed to get rid of it but it came back with a vengence about 8 months ago. That's why I had to move out of campus back home. The specialist seems to think that the tumours were caused by the microwaves that come from the T.V. station." Matt told him, a pained expression on his face.  
"How bad is it?"  
"Well, it spread to his spine almost after it was diagnosed again so at the moment he's relegated to either his bed or a wheelchair. I know that he hasn't got long but I just hope that he makes it to Christmas, T.K.'s birthday." Matt said in a strained voice.  
"No wonder he's the child of hope." Izzy said smiling, bringing one to Matt's face as well.  
"Yeah, he's lucky he get's two lots of presents that day too. Everyone else has to buy him two presents." Matt chuckled. Izzy laughed as well as he looked around, then brought his eyes back to Matt.  
"Matt?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Um, would you mind playing me one of your songs?" Izzy asked as he looked at the fire. Matt was a bit surprised at first but smiled and grabbed his small keyboard out of his bag.  
"How did you know I bought it anyway?" Matt asked.  
"I figured you'd find plenty of material to write a song about here, so I naturally assumed that you'd bring your keyboard."  
"What song do you want?"  
"Can I have Man on the Moon, by REM?"  
"Not one of my songs?"  
"Well, after that can I hear Save Me? And do you mind if I sing the chorus with you?"  
"Sure Izman. Anything for you." Matt said as he turned on the keyboard, set it to guitar and started to play the opening tune.  
"Mott the Hoople and the game of Life   
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
Andy Kaufman in the wrestling match   
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
Monopoly, Twenty one, checkers, and chess   
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
Mister Fred Blassie in a breakfast mess   
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
Let's play Twister, let's play Risk   
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
See you in heaven if you make the list   
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
Now, Andy did you hear about this one?   
Tell me, are you locked in the punch?   
Andy are you goofing on Elvis? Hey, baby.   
Are we losing touch?   
If you believe they put a man on the moon, man on the moon   
If you believe there's nothing up there to see, then nothing is cool   
Moses went walking with the staff of wood   
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
Newton got beaned by the apple good   
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
Egypt was troubled by the horrible asp   
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
Mister Charles Darwin had the gall to ask   
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
Now, Andy did you hear about this one?   
Tell me, are you locked in the punch?   
Andy are you goofing on Elvis? Hey, baby.   
Are you having fun?  
If you believe they put a man on the moon, man on the moon   
If you believe there's nothing up there to see, then nothing is cool   
Here's a little legend for the never believers  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Here's a little ghost for the offering  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Here's a truck stop instead of St. Peters  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Mister Andy Kaufman's gonna wrestle you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Now, Andy did you hear about this one?   
Tell me, are you locked in the punch?   
Andy are you goofing on Elvis? Hey, baby.   
Are we losing touch?   
If you believe they put a man on the moon, man on the moon   
If you believe there's nothing up there to see, then nothing is cool   
If you believed they put a man on the moon, man on the moon   
If you believe there's nothing up there to see, then nothing is cool   
If you believed they put a man on the moon, man on the moon   
If you believed there's nothing up there to see, then nothing is cool   
If you believed they put a man on the moon, man on the moon   
If you believed there's nothing up there to see, then nothing is cool"  
They stopped to see T.K. and Sora tossing around in their sleeping bags.  
"Uh, maybe we shouldn't have been singing so loud." Izzy asked to which Matt waved his hand,  
"Nah, T.K. got me to sing to him all the time when we were younger. He's fine and I know Sora can sleep through a blizzard."  
"O.K."  
"You know Izzy, you don't have a bad voice. Maybe you should make a guest appearence at one of my concerts." Matt suggested and Izzy blushed slightly.  
"I'm not that good."  
"Jeez, Joe did the same thing when I asked him. No one wants to do it. Apart from Mimi, I haven't asked Sora and I definately don't want Tai to. Joe told me what his voice was like when they tried kareoke at that palace."  
"Well, maybe if everyone else sings at one. And that includes Tai, Matt." Izzy said, causing Matt to sigh.  
"O.K. I guess we could just drown him out." and the two of them laughed as Matt turned the keyboard to an electric guitar setting this time.  
"Ready?" he asked and Izzy nodded his head.  
"The night is cold and lonely now  
My breath is ice and snow  
And I can't sleep  
Just can't sleep  
  
The wind breathes life  
But not for me  
All it does is bring the sound of pain  
Why won't it stop?  
  
I call your name to the night  
I want you to hear me  
I call your name to the night  
Why don't you save me  
From this hell  
  
The sun slowly awakens from it's peaceful and heavenly sleep  
Bringing forth the new day  
And with it the prospect of more rage  
Without control  
  
The night comes and I am waiting  
For some sign that you   
Will set me free  
Set me free  
  
I call your name to the night  
I want you to hear me  
I call your name to the night  
Why don't you save me  
From this hell  
  
The wind and rain are crashing in  
Waiting for some unsuspecting soul  
To walk away and face the dark  
Loneliness consumes us all  
But once or twice we might find some hope  
To let us be  
  
I call your name to the night  
I want you to hear me  
I call your name to the night  
Why don't you save me  
From this hell  
  
For my life  
Others will live and be set free." Matt sang the last part quietly and finished the song. Izzy looked at Sora while he was singing and knew that this was yet another song to her, he just wished for Matt's sake that she realised this soon or there may not be any more Matt left. Well, at least not the Matt that they all knew.  
"I can finish the rest of my shift with Tentomon Matt, you should get some sleep before it's your turn."  
"I guess so Izzy, I'll see ya in a couple hours." Matt said as he yawned and rolled over in his sleeping bag.  
"'Night Matt." Izzy replied as he went back to analysing the text he had before him.  
'Now I'm glad that I took Lit in high school' he thought as the text flashed before his eyes, too fast for other people to read however this seemed normal speed to Izzy. He knew that there was something else that the new crests were able to do but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.  
  
Sunday, 4th December  
T.K. rubbed his eyes as he he saw the first rays of sunlight peering over the tips of the trees. The fire had died about 20 minutes ago with the sun coming up, so he hadn't bothered to keep the fire lit yet he realised his mistake when he thought about breakfast.  
"Shit." he muttered under his breath as he picked up a few sticks and placed them on the remains of the fireplace. He slowly stretched his legs as he got up and walked over to where his brother and Gabumon were sleeping. Being careful not to make too much of a sound, he softly shook Gabumon's shoulder to try and wake him up.  
"Gabu?" T.K. whispered as the wolf digimon tossed it's head sleepily and slowly opened it's eyes.  
"What is it T.K.?" Gabumon asked, his eyes becoming focused.  
"I'm sorry to wake you up but could you maybe light the fire for breakfast? I accidently let it run down and I can't cook breakfast without it." T.K. told him sheepishly. Gabumon smiled as he sat up and sent a blue blaster in the direction of the sticks.  
"Thanks Gabu." T.K. smiled and walked over to stoke the fire before waking Patamon and going fishing. Gabumon smiled back and said quietly,  
"Anytime little friend."  
Within 15 minutes, T.K. and Patamon had managed to collect enough fish to feed a whole army battalion and dragged the catch up to the fire and proceeded to burn half of them. With Kari's help, he managed to cook the other half to perfection and all dug into them... except Tai, who dug into both lot's.  
Tai stretched and looked around him, it was just like old times. He and Matt had even fought already and he was sure that it was a new record in the time for the Digiworld. Yawning loudly, he looked over at Izzy who was only just finishing up his breakfast after spending half the night up looking at the whole prophecy.  
"Did you find anything Izz?" he asked as he scratched his head and walked over to the young man, who had pulled his laptop out of it's bag and brought up another passage that had caught his attention.  
"Yeah, actually I have discovered one passage that might require extra attention." he said as he yawned himself and quickly typed in a few commands.  
"Here." Izzy exclaimed as he pointed to the writing. Tai read over the text, nodding his head after he came to the end.  
"O.K. I think we'd better head out then. Izzy, lead the way!"  
"Me? Lead?"  
"You're the only one who knows how to get there Izzy." Joe said after walking up behind them and seeing their destination. Izzy sighed resignedly and got up,  
"Fine, but you're buying me dinner when we get back home."  
"Why don't you make it a date and go to the movies as well?" Mimi asked, which caused both men to blush furiously.  
"SHUT UP MIMI!!!!" Joe and Izzy yelled simultaniously which just resulted in her cracking up laughing.  
"Before this get's out of hand, I think that we might be wise in getting a move on and packing up camp." Kari suggested with the rest agreeing.  
"Um, Sora, today is Sunday right?" Tai asked her hesitantly.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Oh, fuck!!!" he swore as he dug into his pocket and fished out their mobile phones. Pressing the menu button, Tai scrolled until he came to the time difference function. With trembling fingers he pressed the enter key and saw that it was 4 in the afternoon in the real world.  
"FUCK!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he started to hyperventilate, Sora realising why he was so worked up.  
"Shit, what time was the try-out's Tai?"  
"They start at 5. So, they're probably starting now."  
"No time to talk then buddy, I'll call them and say that you're in a state and see if they..." Matt started to explain then muttered, "Ah stuff it!" and grabbed Tai's phone and dialed the number that Tai was telling him.  
"Yeah, hi. I'm Tai's manager and he seems to have come down with a flu or something and so can't make it to the try out's today." Matt said to the man who was on the other end,  
"Sure, just tell him to turn up on the 19th and we'll see him then." the guy answered.  
"Thank you sir." Matt replied, "Bye." and with that he clicked the phone off. He knew something had happened when everyone apart from Izzy was looking at him like he had another head growing from his shoulder.  
"What?!" he demanded.  
"That was the fastest I have ever seen anyone talk," Tai stuttered, "and that includes Mimi."  
"What was so fast about it? I've talked faster than that when I'm talking about the internet." Izzy stated, looking at everyone curiously.  
"You mean that was normal to you?" Joe asked and all were stunned when Izzy nodded his head.  
"I think I've found the solution!" Tentomon announced as he hovered above Izzy's head.  
"I hypothise that the new crests bring to the fore extra characteristics that are used in conjunction with the traits that the person has. For example, I have seen that Izzy has been able to increase his ability to learn things, like last night, I was having trouble to make out two words at the speed Izzy was reading the prophecy yet he managed to read the whole thing. Something, I believe, that Gennai hasn't even been able to accomplish yet. That's why he was able to hear Matt."  
"Prodigious! That means that the phones also create some sort of time barrier between the two dimensions when we are communicating between them." Izzy said, intregued to find out how that was possible.  
"Enough of that now. What did Itzudi-sama say?"Tai asked Matt, his hands hanging off Matt's collar.  
"Well, he said that if you can turn up there on the 19th then he'll see you then."  
"Great. Now let's get going."  
  
The 8 travellers wandered through the thick forest, headed in a South-south-east direction. T.K and Kari looked at each other as soon as Izzy announced the direction, both knew it was the way to Sorrow Valley and nothing ever good came from that place. Leading the pack were Tai, Sora and Mimi and their digimon who were all chatting away, next were Joe and Izzy with Gomamon and Tentomon, discussing more theories that Izzy had come up with during their walk, then there were T.K. and Kari who were silently walking along, just holding hands with Patamon and Gatomon playing a small game of tag with each other in the path's boundary and bringing up the rear was Matt. Hands in his pockets and looking at the ground as he walked on it, Gabumon walking right next to him mimicking his actions. The final confrontation was coming soon, and Gabumon knew that it wasn't just with Diablomon, the demon digimon who was created by the new Emperor, or even the Emperor himself. 


	4. Zero Time

There was a steep cliff on their right hand side, well Matt's at least for he was standing, looking at Tai. He wished for the millionth time that minute that what he had done just 20 minutes before never happened, how stupid he had been and that he was not worth everyone else's time. How could have he done that and to his best friends too?  
"So come on Matt? You gonna say something?!" Tai yelled, his fists infront of his face. Matt just continued to stare down at the ground and say nothing, he knew whatever Tai did to him, he deserved it.  
"What's the matter? You don't look like 'Mr Too Cool' now do you?" asked Tai with a mocking tone in his voice and with this Matt jerked his head up to look Tai in the eyes, a murderous look on his face that made everyone else jump back 2 feet.  
"You know as well as I do that that fucking title was forced upon me you bastard. Plus there is nothing I CAN say to defend my actions, well nothing that you would understand or wouldn't make you tear me to pieces." Matt said in a low voice.  
"So what Matt? Nothing could excuse what you did." snapped Tai and launched himself at Matt, knocking the other man to the ground and started pounding the shit out of him. To his surprise Matt didn't fight back, he just allowed Tai to keep hitting without even defending himself. Tai stopped out of shock, with his fist raised for another blow, and looked at Matt's face, his eyes showing how much pain he was going through, how much pain they had caused him. Izzy and T.K. took this opportunity to pull Tai off of Matt, so Joe and Kari could take a look at Matt's injuries and treat them. Blood was running all down his face from his nose, which was obviously broken, he had two seriously black eyes and several cuts on his face from Tai's championship ring and numerous bruises.   
As soon as Tai was pulled off of him, Matt immediately got up and ran away into the bushes that were to their left not even stopping when he heard the others calling out his name. The pounding of his feet on the soft ground and the wind through the trees were soon the only sounds Matt could hear and his lungs were screaming out for oxygen. He took a few more steps forwards before his legs turned to jelly and collapsed under his weight. Sitting up, he wiped the blood that was coming from his nose away with his sleeve and looked around, he was in a small cleared area underneath a few bushes. No one would be able to find him there, so Matt leaned up against a large tree and started to catch his breath while his mind was still off in the stratosphere.  
'Why the fucking hell did I do that, I could have just told her. But NO I had to go and kiss her... "FUCK!!" he yelled out to the air and looked up at the sky, which brought his mind back to her. I wonder why her parents named her that, maybe they knew that she was special from the moment she was born and that the sky was the limit to what she could achieve.   
"The sky is the limit for my love for her." Matt whispered as a lone tear snaked it's way down his face, his breathing starting to become ragged from the pain that he was feeling.   
"Matt?" a voice called out from infront of him, causing him to jump back in fright. He quietened down when he saw the hologram of Gennai.  
"What's up Gennai? You taking advantage of cheap phone rates again?" Matt jokingly asked as he wiped his face.  
"That and the fact that I need to tell you that the digimon that will be attacking shortly, Diablomon, is undefeatable and he know's it. I found all this out just a few seconds ago." Gennai said as he twitched slightly, probably nervous about what that meant for the outcome of the battle. Matt just sat there and nodded, turning his head away from the now younger digimon.  
"Good luck Matt. I know you'll find out his weakness and defeat him." Gennai said as he slowly disappeared. At this point, the last thing that Matt wanted to do was go back to the group, he just felt like crawling into a ball and cry like a 10 year old girl but a huge explosion rocked the ground and someone screaming his name that caused every hair on his head to stand up forced him to run back to where he had come from.  
Matt skidded to a halt as he saw the scene infront of him, Digimon were lying all over the place with the other digidestined hiding behind some rocks over the other side of the clearing. Seeing Gabumon lying in the middle, Matt sprinted over to his digimon and slid on the grass, dragging him out of the way of two sets of razor sharp claws that teared the ground up behind them.   
"Matt! Help us!" he heard Sora's voice call out. He looked around everywhere but all he could see was the edge of a cliff on his right, Gabumon in front of him and a menacing looking digimon on his left. The digimon looked like a black shadow, with red horns sticking out of his head, long arms that had razor sharp claws on the end and a scythe in his hand.  
"What should I do?" Matt whispered to himself.  
"I'll stop him while you save Sora and Tai." Gabumon said as he felt the urge to shout out  
"Digiarmour Power Up!"  
Matt's eyes went wide as he realised how much this reminded him of his dream  
As soon as he said this, a blue light flashed from his pocket and headed straight at Gabumon, who was surrounded by the light. Matt shielded his eyes and when he looked back, Gabumon was no longer there instead there was a digimon that looked similar to MetalGarurumon, except he was standing on his hind legs, holding a shield with the symbol of Friendship on it in one hand and a sword with a flameing blue blade in the other.  
"WolfGarurumon!" he announced before letting out a howl that nearly shook the ground they were standing on.  
"Deja Vu." Matt whispered to himself as he looked at the newly evolved digimon infront of him  
"Matt, save Tai and Sora!" WolfGarurumon yelled as he blocked the demon digimon from getting to Matt.  
"Where are they?!" Matt yelled back. He had a fair idea of where they were but was still afraid that he couldn't see his friends.  
"They fell into the river below!" WolfGarurumon told him and Matt ran over to the edge of the cliff and saw Sora and Tai fighting the current, trying to get back to shore.  
"Hold on!" Matt called down to them and tried to determine how far up he was. It was at least a good 100 feet, can I jump that far?  
'No time for backing out now Matt, you've got to save your friends.' the voice inside his head told him, 'Compared to them your life is insignificant!'  
"I know that now." was the muttered reply to the voice in his head as he took in a deep breath and stood up. Looking down he saw that he should have enough time before they would be at his point. Bending his knees, Matt threw his weight forward and jumped off the side of the cliff. He hit the water hard, but he pushed the pain away and concentrated on getting to the surface to save his friends. After pulling his head above the water and taking a deep breath, Matt wiped the stray water out of his eyes and saw Sora coming towards him.  
"Sora, just hold on O.K?" Matt shouted to her as he swam over, salt stinging his eyes, and held onto her around the waist. Knowing where he was he looked around quickly as saw a small alcove but he knew they wouldn't make it, the only chance they had was if he could grab onto one of the rocks just behind it and pull themselves in. Using all his strength, Matt and Sora eventually made it over to the side.  
"O.K. Now grab onto one of the rocks Sora." Matt told her and she obeyed. Matt, pushed her against the current and soon she was sitting on the rocks above the water line in the alcove. Sora was safe, now Tai.  
Matt looked around and saw Tai coming straight towards him so he held out his hand for Tai to grab a hold of. Tai reached out and with some luck, he had a hold on Matt's hand.   
"Just hold on Tai!" Matt yelled, knowing what was going to happen next and was disheartened when he felt his grip on Tai weakening. A wave came and battered them against the rocks, when he recovered Matt found that Tai had gone and he looked around frantically trying to see where he got to. Spotting him floating down the river Matt took a deep breath and let go of his rock, hearing Sora screaming for him. Matt swam as fast as he could down the river and grabbed a hold of Tai, who was struggling to keep his head above the water. Thinking fast, Matt spotted another group of rocks that were out of the way of the current, if he could get Tai up there then one of the other digimon could pick him up. Breathing heavily, Matt used his last reserves of energy to grab onto on of the rocks and push Tai up to the top. Feeling his strength dissappear as he lost his grip on the rock and floating off down the river he could just make out Tai yell,  
"Hold on Matt, we'll get you back. I promise!"  
The current was throwing Matt all over the place when he looked up and saw the battle still raging up above him and he could only watch in horror as an attack was averted and hit the side of the cliff, boulders tumbling down the side and straight towards him. Matt saw one right over his head and closed his eyes while waiting for the painful impact that would kill him. Milliseconds lapsed into seconds and yet he could still feel nothing.  
'Maybe I'm already dead.' he thought but when he heard an explosion above him and the water dispersing from objects that were impacting it, he knew that he was lucky. The prophecy was still not fulfilled, as his dad hadn't passed over yet. At least, from what he knew he was still alive and that meant that it was only a matter of time until he was going to be the next one to fall.  
"Matt? You alright?" he heard WolfGarurumon's deep voice call out as the large digimon picked his friend out of the water and carefully carried him up to the cliff again. WolfGarurumon gently laid Matt on the soft grass and stepped back, dedigivolving to Gabumon. The rest of the digidestined ran with their digimon over to the saviour of the day.   
"Matt, why the fuck did you do that?!" T.K. demanded as he pulled his brother into a tight hug,  
"I could have lost you for good this time."  
"I know T.K. but I couldn't just stand by and let my friends die." Matt replied, a sharp cackling infront of them made him wince.  
"They're going to be dead anyway Friendship, for no one can defeat me!" Diablomon jeered, laughing the evil laugh that seemed to be a trademark for all the bad guys. Just then a thought struck Matt's head like a lightning bolt. That was it! That was his weakness.  
"And how would you know that?" Matt asked snidly, snickering, "You've never come across anyone powerful enough to challenge you."  
At Matt's comment, Diablomon stopped dead and stared at the young man in shock. No one had dared to question him before and he didn't like it. Matt's smirk grew larger as he could see Diablomon getting rattled and soon that was going to be his downfall.  
"Matt what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Izzy yelled as he dropped his computer onto the ground, "This guy is a Terra Digimon, he's also a shapeshifter. He can assume the identity of anyone who had passed over into the other world."  
A fire flashed through Matt's eyes as another idea hit him. "Thanks for the info Izman." he called back. The others just stood confused, not knowing what was going to happen.  
"Come on then, I dare you to fight like a man." Matt taunted the digimon, hoping that it would take the bait.  
"Fine then, just don't expect me to go easy on you." Diablomon said coldly as a black haze radiated from his body and spread to the surrounding clearing, finally disapating to reveal a form that Matt hadn't expected to see. His eyes grew wide at the figure and his eyes softened immediately.  
"Gramps?" he questioned, not sure what was going on.  
"It's me Matty." the old man said cheerfully as he walked over to the dazed digidestined.  
"Grandpa?" T.K. whispered to himself as he started to walk towards the figure, Kari holding him back.  
Their grandfather walked up to Matt, smiling proudly as he looked his granson over.  
"Bill must be proud and I'll bet you're a killer with the ladies as well. Just like your dad and old gramps huh?" the two started laughing, the older man pulling Matt into a hug. Matt could remember when his grandpa had given him all the attention when he was younger, it was just like now. Although he couldn't place this cold feeling he was getting until a sharp pain in his stomach and doubled over to see his grandpa's fist where the centre of the pain was.  
"Matt get out of there!" Sora screamed as Tai held onto her. They could all see that Diablomon was going to defeat Matt with the emotional advantage he had.  
"What did you do that for?" Matt asked hurt, clutching his middle.  
"'Cause you're a joke just like you always were. I'm tired of calling you my grandson. Especially with friends like those, what kind of sorry bunch are they? There are ruthless political leaders in the world who would be better friends than them lot!" his Grandpa yelled, moving his face to within a few millimeters of Matt's as he said this. Matt closed his eyes and refused to listen to the hurtful words that were coming out of this person's mouth.   
'I have the strength within me, the light will show me the way.' he thought to himself as he opened his eyes again, to find his grandpa walking over to T.K.  
"You aren't my Grandfather!" Matt hissed at the figure, who's head quickly spun around.  
"What did you say boy?!" he demanded.  
"I said YOU AREN'T MY GRANDFATHER!!!!!!" Matt repeated yelling at the top of his voice, "My grandpa was a good man, a holy man. Not some joke who takes a cheap shot at whatever he can for the simple pleasure of hurting others."  
The others noticed the worried expression on the old man's face and his body being distorted by static.  
"These people are good friends." Matt continued, "They have stuck with me through all the crap that I've had to go through. They have proven their worth, as I have to them."  
The old figure was now being completely distorted by static as it started charging towards Matt.  
"Our friendship is one that will stand the ages, nothing can tear it down. Not even you Diablomon." Matt declared as he started glowing a ice blue, not even hesitating with the oncoming Diablomon. The two just continued to glare each other down. Diablomon pulled his arm back for the knockout punch to get rid of this puny brat once and for all.  
"Matt! Get your ass out of there and stop trying to be the hero!" Tai yelled from where the others were.  



	5. One enemy down...one to go?

"MATT!!!" T.K. screamed as Diablomon took a swing at the holder of Friendship but all were surprised when Diablomon came flying towards them.  
"Augh!" the digimon exclaimed as he hit the floor, "You will pay for that Friendship."  
Matt simply smirked and shook his head, "No Diablomon, it is you who will pay for your sins."  
The digimon's face filled with horror and dread when he saw the glow become brighter and Matt held the palms of his hand up to the sky, the light condensing into a ball in his hand. The light formed a small disk which then floated all the way to Matt's digimobile, inserting itself into a space. Matt's smirk became larger as his hand traveled to the phone. Diablomon saw this as his last chance to escape and 'I may as well take Friendship down with me.' he thought as he sped back towards the seemingly unsuspecting Matt. However, quick as a flash, Matt brought his hand back up and was pressing the enter key to fire.  
The whole area was filled in the blue light with an explosion blowing everyone back when the disk hit Diablomon. As the light dimmed down, the Digidestined watched in amazement as hundreds of souls started appearing from where Diablomon once stood. T.K. and Gabumon ran up to Matt, who was kneeling on one knee to support himself as a familiar spirit walked towards them.  
"Hey Matt, T.K." it said in a kind voice.  
"Hi Grandpa." they both replied.  
"Matt, I want to thank you for helping us. You have no idea what it's like being stuck in that hell hole."  
"That's Ok gramps, I was just helping my friends." Matt shrugged but thankful his grandfather was released from Diablomon.  
"You must hurry back to the real world now before another soul joins us. My son, your father, doesn't have much time left, spend it with him and show him that there is another life after death." Their grandfather said with tears forming in his eyes.  
"Don't worry Grandpa, we will." T.K. replied solemnly, placing his hand on Matt's shoulder.  
"Thank you boys, you two always did have good souls." the smiling old man told them as he started walking towards the column of light that reached from the ground to the heavens.  
"Goodbye boys, I'll see you later."  
"May your soul live in peace Gramps." Matt silently prayed before he felt T.K. pulling him up from the ground.  
"How in the heck did you do that?!" the younger boy asked in amazement.  
"Do what?" his brother replied, an eyebrow raised.  
"That thing with the blue light."  
"I honestly have no idea."  
"T.K.! Is Matt alright?" Joe asked as he ran up to them, Izzy flanking him.  
"Yeah, I'm O.K. Joe." Matt replied before his body revolted against his words and he felt a sharp stabbing in his stomach, doubling over in pain.  
"I think you're body disagrees Matt. Come on, let's get you back to the real world." Izzy cut in before Joe could say anything.  
"What?! You thinking of going back without us?" A voice demanded from over the other side of the cliff. Standing there were the other 4 of the younger digidestined.  
"Well if you want to go back Davis, hurry your ass over here then!" Tai yelled back, placing his new tag into the mobile as Gennai had instructed. Instantly the scenery around them seemed to melt and they soon found themselves standing in Izzy's study again.  
"Wow, that was weird!" Yolei muttered as she looked around.  
"You can say that again." Mimi announced.  
"That was weird." Cody said then burst out laughing. Ken just looked at him with a confused expression on his face and walked over to Izzy, who was helping Joe and T.K. sit Matt down in a chair.  
"What happened while we were in that black crevice?"  
"Nothing much, I've got a written account of the prophecy from Gennai if you want to go over it." he told the boy, pointing to his laptop that was sitting on the floor over near Sora, Tai and Kari... in the exact place where he had dropped it. His eyebrows furrowed at this new data but shook his head and returned to helping Joe with Matt.  
"I think we may as well go home." Kari announced, "I mean, there's nothing we can do now until we know when our battle with the new emperor will be."  
"I agree Kari, besides, I'm starving and I think Izzy always eats out." Tai muttered as his stomach rumbled.  
"Well, actually, he usually eats out with J..." Yolei started when she felt a hand clamped over her mouth and Izzy whispering some threatening words in her ear.  
"Mmm, what was that Yolei?" Mimi asked, knowing her sharp, matchmaking ear caught on something.  
"Um, n..nothing." Yolei stuttered as she looked away. Davis sighed and turned to Mimi,  
"What she was saying was that Izzy usually eats out with Joe." he blabbed out but was having second thoughts about saying it when he heard Izzy growl quietly at him.  
"Oh, how cute!" she squealed and ran over to them.  
"So how long has this been going on? Would you like to double date one time? Do you guys really love each other?"  
"Uh, hello. I COULD BE DYING HERE MIMI!!" Matt shouted as he started to shiver. Mimi just sighed and walked over to Tai and Sora.  
"We better go before he has a heart attack."  
"Don't even say that Mimi!" Izzy exclaimed as he looked at her.  
"Jeez, why is everyone so touchy at the moment?" she commented before walking out the door, "I'll call you guys later!"  
"Bye Mims!" they all called out.  
"We'd better get going too." Tai said to Kari, who nodded.  
"You coming too Sora?" he asked, noticing that she was staring at Matt.  
"I'll stay here for a bit longer. I'll see you tomorrow Tai." she said before giving him a peck on the cheek, him turning and walking out the door with Kari.  
"Bye T.K."  
"See ya Kari." T.K. replied as he watched her disappear then turned his attention back to Matt. He didn't even notice the other digidestined kids walking out as well.  
"Can you stand Matt?" Joe asked as he kneeled in front of the injured man.  
"I don't know." Matt gasped as he tried to push himself out of the chair but fell back down, clutching his side in pain, "Ah, shit it hurts!"  
T.K. squeezed his brother's shoulder, trying to reassure both of them as he said, "I'll be okay Matt, we'll get you home and you can rest there."  
"I don't know T.K, he might have some internal injuries here. I think we'd better get him to hospital just incase." Joe muttered as he looked around Matt, trying to see if there was anything wrong with him.  
"We can take my car if you want." Izzy said as he looked at Joe, who looked back and nodded.  
"Can you help me lift him T.K.?" Joe asked as he picked up one side of the chair. T.K. followed his actions and picked up the other side.  
"Take him down in the elevator and I'll get the car ready." Izzy told them as Joe and T.K. carried Matt out to the landing and over to his newly installed elevator. Izzy moved to follow them but stopped when he saw that Sora was the only one left standing there, the others must have gone home.  
"You want to come Sora?" he asked with kindness in his voice.  
"I've caused him so much hurt already, I think I'll just go home." she replied as she looked down at the ground, a tear rolling down her face. Izzy sighed, wishing that it wasn't him doing this, but there was no one else who knew Matt's true feelings.  
"Sora, you are coming and that's it!" Izzy ordered and pulled her out the door and down the stairs before she had a chance to argue.  
They arrived outside to see Matt laying down in the back seat of the 4WD, T.K. in the boot along with Joe. Sora, seeing that she wasn't going to get out of this ran around the other side and got in the passenger seat, Izzy jumping into the drivers.  
"Hold on." he said as he turned the key and drove as fast as he could to the hospital, Joe complaining about feeling car sick. As they got there, Joe and T.K. picked Matt up and carried him into the emergency room.  
"Here, you can sit him here." an orderly told them as he placed a wheelchair in front of Matt and wheeled him off to a room.  
"Joe? What are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Matt's been injured and I couldn't tell what's wrong. Could you see if you could take care of him?" Joe asked his older brother.  
"Yeah, I'll get over there then. Just sit down and I'll get back as soon as I can." Jim said, nodding as he ran after the orderly that had Matt. T.K. was about to walk after them, but was held back by Joe.  
"He'll be okay T.K., Jim will take care of him."  
T.K. just sighed and sat down.  
"I just didn't want to have to do this again. Once is enough!" T.K. exclaimed as he ran a hand roughly through his hair, his eyes showing the stress that he was going through. Joe looked at the teenager, then at Izzy and Sora who looked from T.K. to Joe.  
"What does he mean?" Joe asked them. Sora just shook her head and Izzy looked at the ground. They were both surprised when T.K. looked up and told Joe the story.  
"Dad's dying of cancer. Matt and I had to wait for 10 and a half hours on the 1st to find out what was wrong when he wouldn't wake up that afternoon." T.K. relayed to him, "What day is it today?"  
Izzy looked at his mobile phone, "It's the 18th today."  
"I can't believe that we've been away for 16 days." T.K. muttered, "It's only what... a week 'till Christmas."  
A tear rolled down his cheek, followed by another and another,  
"I just wish that both Matt and Dad are there." he cried. Sora felt her bottom lip tremble at his thought as she sat down and rubbed his back.  
"It won't come to that T.K. They will both be here for Christmas, they want to be here for your birthday."  
"I just don't know anymore!" he wailed as he turned and hugged Sora, "I don't want Matt to die! I don't want him to die!"  
"Shh, it's alright T.K. Jim will be back soon and Matt can come home with us." Sora told him as she hugged him back.  
"I just hope that Jim can do that." Joe whispered to Izzy, who nodded.  
"I should have known what was going to happen." Izzy said as he shook his head, obviously angry at himself. Joe stepped up to him and hugged him,  
"It's no one's fault Izzy, you weren't to know. Hell, I'm the one with the crest of Reliability, I should have grabbed him out of there."  
Izzy looked up at him and shook his head again tears coming to his eyes, "No you don't understand! I saw what was going to happen in the prophecy, I should have stopped him and used my knowledge to help him get out of there not to get himself nearly killed." Joe sighed as he pulled Izzy closer as he let his love cry into his shirt.  
"It's no one's fault Izzy." Joe whispered again as he noticed his brother coming towards them.  
"Jim, what's going on?"  
The look on Jim's face was not encouraging as he would have hoped as his brother motioned for Joe to follow him and lead him around a corner away from T.K. and Sora.  
"Well?"  
Jim sighed heavily and shook his head.  
"Matt's not looking too good Joe. He doesn't have anything broken and nothing has ruptured which would cause his internal bleeding. I found a deep cut on his side which was the cause of his discomfort and so I stitched that up but there seems to be a foreign body inside him which is the cause of his internal bleeding. It's not fast but the prognosis isn't good. I'm afraid he might not last more than two weeks."  
Joe shuddered at this news, his head falling and tears starting to form in his eyes. Jim watched his little brother with sadness in his eyes and pulled him into a hug.  
"I'm sorry Joe, this is the part of the job I hate. I'll do my best to keep Matt alive for as long as possible."  
Joe nodded his head,  
"Does Matt know about his condition."  
"Yeah." Jim replied, "He didn't seem that fazed by it."  
"O.K. I think it'll be better if Matt tells everyone else... Is he able to go home."  
"I don't see why not. He's awake and moving quite well, just get him to look after his stitches." Jim said to Joe's thankful smile.  
"I'll go sort the paperwork out then." Jim told him before walking down the corridor. Joe looked back to the corner nervously, wondering what he could say but took a deep breath and walked back to his friends.  
"Well, how is Matt?" T.K. asked, his eyes pleading to Joe to have some good news.  
"He's able to go home now, Jim's just getting the paperwork sorted out." Joe told him, almost ignoring T.K.'s question. T.K. let out a sigh of relief and smiled, looking off to where his brother's room was.

Monday, 19th December  
Sora looked up at the door infront of her, and the hand that was suspended in the air, poised to knock. She took a deep breath and knocked loudly, not sure if Matt would hear her. She was surprised when the door was opened and she looked down to see Mr. Ishida in his wheelchair at the door.  
"Hi Sora, I take it you want to see Matt." Bill Ishida said as he wheeled backwards to allow the young woman to walk through the door.  
"I didn't know that you were home Mr. Ishida." Sora replied as she followed him down the corridor.  
"Yeah, I got released on the 15th. Nancy brought me home and I've been here ever since." he told her as he opened Matt's door and rolled in.  
"Matt, you've got a friend here to see you." Bill said as he pulled the doona off his son's head.  
"But daddy I don't wanna go to school." Matt mumbled as he pulled the sheets back over his head. Bill sighed and rolled over to the window and opened the blinds.  
"I'm afraid it might take a while for the drugs to wear off Sora but you can wait here till he's up and around."  
"Drugs?" Sora asked surprised, her head looking at the man.  
"Yeah, they had to drug him up so as to put the stitches in. Didn't Joe tell you?" Matt's father stated, a questioning look on his face.  
"No, where are the stitches?"  
Bill rolled over to his son's bed and pulled the sheet's off to Matt's waist. There Sora saw the white protective patch that was starting to get stained with blood on Matt's side.  
"I'll go make some tea. You want any?" Bill asked, suddenly seeming so full of life since the last time Sora saw him a month ago.  
"Sure." she answered absentmindedly, still looking at the patch. Obviously the cut had been quite deep but how did he get it? It wasn't when he and Tai were fighting, then the image of Diablomon punching Matt in the stomach flashed across her mind, she remembered seeing the flash of sunlight off of something near Diablomon's hand. That must have been it.  
"Oh Matt." Sora whispered as her hand gingerly advanced to where the patch was and, using the lightest touch, felt the area. Sora instantly drew her hand back as Matt flinched, shocked that it was so painful even with that small touch.  
"Momma?" Matt muttered as he slowly opened his eyes and turned his head in Sora's direction.  
"No Matt, it's just me." Sora replied as she brushed the hair out of his eyes. She saw Matt smile brightly at her.  
"What do you mean it's JUST you?" he returned as he started to sit up but moved to grasp his side as a seering heat and stabbing pain came from it. He felt Sora's left hand move to his to keep him from touching the wound and her other hand touched his bare back, supporting him as she helped him to lay down again.  
"Ah! Fucking hell!" he swore as he gasped, "What happened?"  
Sora quietened him down and stroked his head as she told him of what had happened at the hospital.  
"I'd better ring Joe and get him to thank Jim for me. Man, poor Izzy must think this is all his fault." Matt sighed as he stared at his ceiling.  
"How did you know?" Sora quiried an eyebrow raised.  
"Because this was all in the prophecy and Izzy was one of the few who read it." Matt muttered turning his head to look at her.  
"Who else did?"  
Matt turned his head back to the ceiling, "Me."  
Sora was about to ask something else when Matt's cell phone started ringing.  
"Yep." he spoke into the phone.  
"Huh? That was today?" Matt lifted his arm and looked at his watch.  
"Yeah sure, but I'm not sure how much I can do. I got into a bit of a fight on my vacation and I've had to have stitches in my side."  
"Yeah."  
"No, you can tell EJ that I'm still up to it."  
"That was tonight as well!?"  
"Shit! Yeah I'll be there."  
"See ya." Matt told the other person and hung up, seeing Sora looking at him, confused.  
"That was our manager. Apparently I have a recording session that started 20 minutes ago, that and I've also got to do one or two songs with Elton John at his concert in Odaiba tonight." Matt told her.  
"Yeah, the Elton John concert is on the 19th, which is today. You were going on about it for weeks when you first got the news." Sora replied.  
"O.K." Matt muttered as he rubbed his hair, "I'd better get going to the studio then."  
"How on earth can you when you can't even sit up in bed?" Sora demanded. Matt replied by rolling onto his good side over to the other side of the bed and dropping to his knees on the floor. Stiffly and painfully, he got to his feet and stood looking at Sora triumphantly.  
"That's how!" he said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Sora just rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"I'll drive you over there then." she told him and was surprised when Matt didn't put up a fight.  
"Thank you Sora. Do you mind if we take Dad too?" Matt asked.  
"No." Sora replied, smiling.  
"Great, I'll just go get changed then." he said and kissed her on the cheek before walking off to the bathroom. Sora walked out of his bedroom in a daze and sat down at the kitchen table, snapping out of it when Mr. Ishida placed a cup of tea in front of her.  
"Thank you Mr. Ishida." she said, taking a sip.  
"No problem, so what's going on today?" he asked.  
"Matt's going to a studio recording today, that's why he's getting changed now and he's got a concert tonight. He want's you to come with us."  
Bill almost spit out his tea in surprise. "What?!"  
"That's what Matt said." Sora shrugged her shoulders, both looking at Matt when he came out of the bathroom.  
"You don't mind coming do you Dad? I just thought it would be good for you to get out of the house." Matt asked his dad, who shook his head.  
"Great." he exclaimed and took a hold of his father's wheelchair and pushed down on the handles, tilting it backwards as he ran with his dad to the door.  
"Ah shit Matt! What the hell are you doing?" his father asked as he started laughing.  
"Trying to make you laugh." Matt said as he smiled, Sora watching him and a smile creeped across her face as well wondering what he would be like when his father eventually did pass away.  
"We going then I take it?" Sora asked as she walked out the door behind them, leaving Matt to lock the door as she rolled Bill into the elevator.  
"We sure are." Matt told her, trying to ignore the pain that had flared up in his side.  
"O.K. Everyone! Quiet and Action!" the producer directed as he pointed to Matt through the glass. Matt nodded and the quiet beating of Kip on the drums could be heard. Soon after Sammy start playing the keyboard and after that Matt and the other guitarist, Josh, joined them. The music was pounding the walls for the introduction until the sound quietened and Matt stepped up to the microphone.  
A/N: _The parts in " " are what Matt sings solo and * * is where the whole band sings_

"Everyone get up  
Let's make a sound  
A party's over here  
So let's dance around  
The sun's getting low  
But what's the rush?  
We're running the show  
And gonna mop the floor so pick up the pace!"

*Summer's here so jump on board  
Come on everybody  
The surf and sand's calling our name  
It's our destiny*

"Let's grab the fun  
Everyone  
And take it to the sun  
There's no school  
To make us blue  
So let's go keep it cool"

*Summer's here so jump on board  
Come on everybody  
The surf and sand's calling our name  
It's our destiny*

"When it's all over  
I will know  
Just how far we came  
No matter what  
I'll be happy  
If I spent it all with my friends"

*Summer's here so jump on board  
Come on everyone  
Party all night  
And don't hold back  
No one know's when it'll end  
This is our destiny*  
The music died down and there was a silence before the producer tapped the technition on the shoulder and he pressed the stop button for the recording. A huge smile came over the producer's face as he gave the band a thumbs up, which caused the whole band to cheer as they walked out to the hall.  
"Another number 1 hit there." their producer announced as he pulled Matt, Josh, Kip and Sammy into a group hug.  
"Well, we've just got to wait and see that J.P." Kip said as he took another sip of his drink.  
"Is that it for the day?" Josh asked as he packed up his guitar. The producer, J.P, looked at his watched and raised his eyebrows,  
"Yeah. We got one good recording so I'm happy, we just need that last one for this album."  
"Maybe if we record that one live at our next concert?" Matt suggested. J.P looked at him and a smile came across his face.  
"You are one smart kid, you know that?"  
Matt just laughed and said his goodbyes. Walking up to his father and Sora, Matt was taken aback when his dad rolled up to him with a huge smile on his face.  
"Thank you for taking me to one of your recording sessions Matt, I'm really proud of you."  
Matt just stood there, speechless, until Sora came up and stood next to him,  
"Everyone is proud of you Matt. We'd better get going and I can drop you off then take your dad home."  
"No, you two are coming to the concert with Elton tonight." Matt announced and walked them to the car.  
"But Matt..." Sora started but was cut off by Matt.  
"No but's Sora. I want you and Dad to be there, besides Dad, Mum and T.K. are going to be there too. Everyone is Sora."  
The young lady just sighed in defeat and nodded her head in agreement as they continued walking to the car.


	6. Brief Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own the song that is used below, "Your Song".  
  
Author's note: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all of those fans out there who have been waiting patiently for my next post,   
THANKS GUYS!!!  
There'll be more of this story done shortly and I apologise for this chapter being very short   
(by my standards).  
*****************************************************  
  
"Thank you everyone in Odaiba, you have been a wonderful audience. There are just two more songs that I'm going to be singing and I've got someone special to help me with them. Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Matt Ishida!" Elton John announced as Matt walked out onto the stage. He looked at where everyone was supposed to be, they were all there. Everyone that was, except Tai.  
'Maybe it's just a little too soon for him' Matt thought as he walked over and stood next to the piano that Sir Elton was seated at, his fingers starting to dance across the keys.  
A/N: The individual parts are in " " and the duet is in * *  
  
"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live" Matt sang as he leaned slightly on the piano and looked at where all of his friends were in the front row, his eyes becoming fixed on Sora. Sir Elton smiled at the crowd as he continued the song,  
"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you"  
Matt walked over to the front of the stage and got down on one knee and grinned at the one he loved,  
"And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done"  
*I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world*  
The keys on the piano were joyfully producing the magical song as Sir Elton moved forward to the microphone again,  
"I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on  
  
Matt was almost tempted to jump down and carry Sora away but instead moved in around the crowd, letting them enjoy the last song of the concert.  
"So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen"  
  
*And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done"  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world*  
Matt walked back over to the piano and whispered something into the piano player's ear, who nodded and picked up the microphone.  
"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, you have been a wonderful audience. Goodnight!"  
Matt, meanwhile had walked off the stage, waving to the audience and backstage. As soon as he was out of the public's view, he grasped his side and collapsed on the floor and gasped for breath.  
"Ah fuck." he muttered and tried to get up. As the pain grew again, Matt gave up and leaned against the wall. The next thing he knew, a loud gasp was heard and footsteps running towards him.  
'Oh fucking hell, this is all I need. A crazed fan doting on me and driving me insane.' Matt thought as he looked towards the sound. He was mildly surprised to see Sora running towards him. She knelt down on the floor next to him and put a soft hand on his shoulder.  
"What's wrong Matt?" she asked in a trembling voice.  
"Ugh, nothing much. I think I just overdid myself." he replied, trying to get up again. This time, Sora was there to help him up and she managed to get him to his changing room.  
"Thanks." he said quietly as he lowered himself into the leather chair by the dressing table.  
"It's no problem Matt. I think Joe will be here soon, so he can call Jim if need be." she replied with a smile on her face. Matt just sighed and looked at the wall. There was a silence for about 30 seconds before Matt suddenly asked,  
"How are things with Tai?"  
Sora closed her eyes. This was not what she wanted to hear, especially from Matt so she just kept silent. Matt noted that this silence from her was a bad sign.  
"Look Sora, I'm sorry..." he started but realised that this would not be the time to tell her about all his problems, they'd all probably had enough with him at the moment anyway without compounding the situation even more, "And please know that the concert was only as it always is, an act." He hoped that this went without saying, but just to make sure.  
"I know Matt." Sora replied, a sad smile on her face. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the 9 digidestined and Matt's parents made their way into the small changing room.  
"That was great Matt!" the younger digidestined exclaimed.  
"Thanks guys." Matt replied, carefully holding back any hint of the pain he was feeling.  
"So when's the World tour going to happen Matt?" T.K. joked as he lifted himself onto the bench to the right of his brother. Matt smiled at his brother and pushed T.K. away from him.  
"No idea kiddo, when the fans here stop screaming my name I guess."   
Ken looked at his watch and then bowed his head, "I'm sorry Matt, but my mother will be waiting for me. Please excuse me."  
"Don't worry Ken, I'm glad you could make it. See ya later." Matt said as he grasped wrists with the young man.  
"I'm catching a ride home with Ken, so I've got to go too. Bye Matt." Yolei said as she gave him a quick hug and left, arm in arm with Ken.  
"Would you mind taking me home as well?" Cody asked Ken, who nodded his head. Smiling, Cody added,  
"Don't worry, I won't hang around you. I don't want to intrude."  
"Bye you three." all the digidestined called as they walked to the backstage door. Nancy walked up to Matt and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug,  
"Sorry sweety but I've got to go to work early tomorrow so we have to go T.K."  
T.K. clasped wrists with Matt, hugging him, and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."   
"I'll be waiting Teeks." and with that T.K. walked out the door.  
"Listen, I know you and your friends will want to go out, so I'll take your father home if you want. Come on Bill." Nancy said as she took the handles of the wheelchair and walked out the door, both waving to their son.  
"See ya." he replied and sunk further into the chair and looked at his friends that were left.   
"Joe, please thank Jim for me. I wouldn't be here without him." Matt said suddenly to break the silence.  
"I will Matt but I think we're all just happy that you made it." Joe replied, a sad glint in his eyes. Izzy looked at his lover and saw this but chose not to say anything infront of the others.  
"I thought that you were supposed to sing two songs, not just one." Davis said, his loud voice reverberating around the room.  
"Yeah, I was but I just didn't feel up to it at the moment. I think I'm coming down with something." the lead singer answered him, shifting in his chair. Davis looked at Matt, a suspicious look in his eyes, not believing the last words he just said. He was about to say just that when a loud knock at the door interupted him and the large mop of hair that could only belong to Tai pushed it's way through.  
"Kari, it's time to go." he said in an even voice, surprisingly not having any hint of anger in it. Kari just nodded at him and gave Matt a quick hug.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." she told him and walked to the door.  
"Thanks for comming Kari. Bye Tai." Matt said cheerfully. Tai's mouth curved up at the edges slightly before he seemed to catch it.  
"See ya Matt." and his head dissappeared, returning for a split second as Tai said,  
"Obessive loony at 9 o'clock." reverting back to his and Matt's old school game when they needed to identify Jun, "I think you'd better go and meet her Davis."  
The younger leader of the digidestined sighed and waved to Matt, saying his goodbyes as he followed Tai and Kari out.  
"Thank you Tai!" he heard Matt yell out as he walked down the hall, a small smile spreading across his face.  
Mimi had watched Tai leave, a sad expression crossing her face.  
"Do you think he'll be alright?" she asked the room. Izzy looked at her with a knowing smile on his face,  
"I'm sure he will Mimi. He's gotten through worse things than this."  
"There's nothing in the world that could keep Tai down for long, and I know that for a fact." Matt added as he painfully pulled himself out of the chair.  
"Hey Matt, you wanna join us at the bar?" Sammy asked as he popped his head in the doorway but seeing that he still had his friends knew what the answer would be.  
"Hey no prob Matt, we'll catch up with ya next rehersal then."  
"Sure Sammy." Matt replied as he walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out his leather jacket. Wincing as he pulled one arm through, Sora came over and helped him with the other one. Nodding his thanks, he walked out of the door and turned back to see the four other digidestined following him.  
"So... what are we going to do?" he asked.  
"Thanks Matt, but we're really tired and should be getting home." Joe told him, holding a hand up. Izzy stood nodding next to him.  
"Well, your loss guys. Mimi, Sora, want to take a lonely guy out for a good time?" Matt joked, a bright smile on his face. The two friends walked up to his side and put their arms through his, Sora being careful not to knock his stitches.   
"I think that the mall is still open if you feel up to it Matt." Mimi said, leaning onto him and giving him her best puppydog eyes.  
"Oh, when you do that Mims, how can I say no?" Matt laughed and lead them out the backstage entrance and to Sora's car. The crest of love bearer couldn't help but feel a bit jealous even though she knew that it was Mimi's nature to be flirty and Matt was just humouring her.  



	7. Flashbacks

Author

Author's Notes: This chapter is VERY short, but I felt that this was the point at which I should post it up.

My thoughts and prayers go out to the victims and families of the terrible act of terrorism that occured 9 days ago in New York and Washington. May God be with you all in America.

*********************************************************************

"Matt, please sign this for me!"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"I'd really love it if you played at my party."

Matt looked around him, clutching his side. The fans had intercepted him once again and they were as far as the eye could see. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sora and Mimi being pushed back towards the food court. Reaching out his hand to them, fear and worry appeared in his eyes. He knew that the fans wouldn't stop until they caused blood to be drawn from his side and the virus would definately spread at a faster rate with all this movement, the situation wasn't looking good. Suddenly he felt a seering pain snake it's way from his cut up to his arms and around his back, Matt gritted his teeth to keep the yell inside and tears of pain welled up in his eyes. Looking down, he saw that Jun had wrapped her arms around him, right over the cut and seeing this caused him to loose control,

"AAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

The fans immediately stepped back, nothing had ever made Matt do this before and Jun removed herself in fear. As soon as the stabbing feeling disappeared, Matt ran through the middle of the crowd shoving away anyone who was in his way. Spotting a seat nearby, Matt tried stumbling over to it bent over in pain but collapsed infront of it, his hand hitting the bench. Soon he felt two comforting arms around his shoulders and Sora whispering in his ear as she ran a hand over his hair,

"Don't worry, we'll get you home. Can you walk?"

Nodding slightly, Matt moved to get up but as soon as he straightened the pain stabbed his side again, causing him to crumple to the ground.

"Mimi, I need your help here." Sora called over to their friend, who was next to them within 2 seconds.

"Just lean on us Matt, we'll get you out of here." she said as she placed one of Matt's arms around her shoudler, Sora doing the same with his other. All three breathed a sigh of relief when they made it outside without any hassle from the lunatic fans. Mimi ran off to get Sora's car while the bearer of the crest of love stayed with friendship, trying to comfort him. After a quick phone call to Sora's mum and dropping Mimi off at her place, Matt was resting peacefully in the passengers side on their way to his apartment. Sneaking a glance at the blonde next to her, Sora sighed quietly, tears nearly escaping from her eyes. Seeing him in pain earlier had nearly torn her in two and wanted nothing more than to be able to hold him and take all of his pain away. This feeling was stronger than any she had ever experienced, even where Tai was concerned. She slowly lifted her hand to her mouth and traced her lips, remembering the feel of his lips on them.

**************************************

"Matt, you have to tell her sometime." Sora heard Gabumon's voice in the darkness, followed by a heavy sigh.

"I wish it were that simple Gabumon but she's involved with someone and I can't... I won't let myself be responsible for ruining it. My crest is Friendship remember, I need to put my friends first." Matt's voice cut through her mind.

"That may be true, but it doesn't allow you to give up on your happiness. If the bearer of Friendship is unhappy, then he cannot be friendly."

"Look Gabu, I may be in love with Sor..." Matt started before a sharp crack from a twig broke the silence.

"Shit!" Sora muttered as she pulled her foot up and saw the two pieces of branch where her foot had been.

"Whoever's there, I'm a full digimon and I can blast you to smitherines." Gabumon threatened the darkness that surrounded them and the light that the fire produced.

"It's just me Gabu." Sora admitted as she stepped into the light, the digimon visibly relaxing as she came into view.

"You alright Sora?" Matt asked, his back still facing her.

"Yeah, just wondering where you were." she said quietly and shook her head when he didn't turn around, "Look Matt, I'm sorry I dropped in on your conversation but I agree with Gabumon. You've got to loose control sometime, everybody does."

"You of all people know that I'm one person who doesn't like loosing control and I can't do it often." Matt replied, shoulders slumping, "But God knows I want to, just this once."

Sora knelt down behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on the back of his. This startled him slightly but he soon relaxed and leaned into her embrace. Both were so engrossed in their own world that neither noticed when Gabumon snuck away back to the main campsite.

"Matt, tell me what's going on in that heart of yours." Sora pleaded as she moved one of her hands to rest on the middle of his chest.

"I..." Matt faultered, took a deep breath and started again, "I've had a void in my heart ever since I was little but one day, 8 years ago, that void was filled by someone I hardly even knew and they've been growing in my heart ever since."

Matt gently pulled Sora's arms off him and stood up, a comfortable silence between them. He felt Sora's presence now behind him again and he turned around.

"I've been in love with you for 8 years, I've been wanting you for 6 years and I've been needing you for 19. It's killing me inside that you're with Tai but that's your decision and I respect that, I just wish that I had a chance with such a wonderful woman like you..."

Matt trailed off as he moved his head forward to meet Sora's, their lips touching with a jolt of electricity that ran through both of their bodies.

Neither of them noticed the pair of eyes that were growing dark with hatred until the next day.

**********************************************

Sora shivered as she remembered that feeling, how it reached the very depths of her soul. The lights of a passing truck broke her from her reverie and noticed that the carpark for Matt's apartment building was coming up. Pulling the car up into a parking spot next to Matt's MG, Sora shut off the engine and turned to look at her passenger. He looked so peaceful, she didn't want to wake him up but there was no way that she would be able to carry him.

"Matt? Wake up Matt." she whispered into his ear, softly shaking his arm.

"Huh...Wha?" came the reply, Matt's eyes opening slightly.

"You're home sleepyhead." Sora told him, a hand gliding over his left cheek before she unfastened his seatbelt and got out of the car.

Matt groaned quietly as he lifted himself out of the car, Sora quickly coming to help him.

"Get a good night sleep Matt and I'll see you tomorrow." Sora's soft voice floating through the darkness in Matt's room as he laid down on his bed. He quickly grabbed onto her hand, which caused Sora to turn around. She could see his blue eyes through the pale moonlight filtering in from the window pleading for something,

"Please stay tonight?" his voice was full of longing, barely above a whisper. A small smile appeared across Sora's face as she sat down on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through his soft hair.

"Of course I will."


	8. New Beginnings

Tuesday, 20th December  
  
Tai sighed as he hung up the phone and placed his head in his hands. He'd always had a feeling that this day would come but he had wished that he had a bit more time. Tai breathed heavily before rubbing his face with his hand as he recalled the conversation that he'd just had.  
  
*********  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Kamiya residence Tai speaking." he greeted after picking up the phone.  
  
"Hey Tai, it's Sora."  
  
By the tone of her voice, he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what was coming.  
  
"What's up?" he asked, trying to cover the nervousness in his voice.  
  
"Listen, I don't know any easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it straight. I don't think that we should go out anymore Tai. I love you, but it's more like the love that you and Kari share. I only love you as a friend." Sora sighed. Tai almost dropped the reciever as his brain tried to comprehend what it was just told. In a way he was relieved as his own crush on Sora hadn't developed into the love it should have but at the same time it hurt that their relationship was over.  
  
"Yeah... I understand. It's O.K. I...I'll talk to you later." Tai said before she could say another word.  
  
**********  
  
Tai looked up as he heard the door to his and Kari's room open. Stepping through the door was his little sister.  
  
"Who was that?" she asked, brushing Gatomon's fur.  
  
"Sora. Listen, I'm going for a walk to the park. I've got my mobile on if you need me." he told her as he pushed himself off the couch and walked out the door, Kari, Gatomon and Agumon watching him go.  
  
"He seems like he needs some catnip." Gatomon commented as she jumped out of Kari's arms. Agumon shook his head,  
  
"No. He just needs some time alone at the moment."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine you two. Now didn't you two want to watch T.V?"  
  
  
  
Tai pulled his scarf tighter around his neck as he sat on the park bench, watching the snow fall all around him. A contented smile crossed his face while he enjoyed the quiet. This was something that he hadn't done for ages, what with University and then the soccer team trials... time had just seemed to go nowhere and what spare time he had he usually spent with Sora and the other Digidestined. His eyes wandered before spotting a few young kids playing with a soccerball on the field on the other side of the park. A spark appeared in his eyes that hadn't been there for ages, his youthful spirit had been awoken. Mimi smiled as she saw the instant change in his appearence and continued walking up to him.  
  
"Why don't you go join them?" she asked and tried to hold back her laughter as Tai jumped and held onto his chest as his eyes made their way to hers.  
  
"Don't do that AGAIN Mimi. I almost had a heartattack!" he exclaimed before moving over a bit to allow her to sit down, "Besides, I doubt that they would like an old kodger like me playing with them."  
  
Mimi dusted some snow off the seat and sat down,  
  
"I think playing with the newest member of the Japanese soccer team would be an honor."  
  
Tai cocked his head to look at her and smiled,  
  
"I can't believe that you actually knew about that."  
  
A light blush covered Mimi's cheeks as she replied unintelligently, "Yeah, um... well."  
  
A goofy grin spread across Tai's face and looked back to the kids.  
  
"You're right!" he announced as he got up and pulled Mimi with him.  
  
"Ah!" she screamed, trying to pull away from him, "What do you mean I'm right?"  
  
"About asking the kids if I can join them."  
  
"Well then why am I being dragged along?" she demanded in good humor.  
  
"I'm not going to be the only old one there, you're playing too!" Tai laughed when he saw the disgusted look on Mimi's face.  
  
"There is NO WAY you are going to get me to play soccer Taichi Kamiya!" came the indignant statement and squealled when Tai grabbed her around the waist and picked her up, taking her over to the field.  
  
"Hey kids, mind if we join you?" Tai called out and his smile grew larger when the replies came back inviting them.  
  
A loud knock at the door sent Kari carrerring into the wall as she ran to open it. The sight infront of her sent a good humored giggle from her lips, there was T.K. with a bunch of roses in his hand and snow piled up on his head.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that one of us is enjoying this." T.K. replied with a grin on his face as he took his hat off and shook the snow away.  
  
"Dare I ask what happened?" Kari asked as she stepped out of the doorway and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I ran into Matt, Ken, Davis and Cody." he answered her, "Well at least those were the culprets, although Joe and Izzy standing there laughing wasn't much help."  
  
"You poor thing." she said with a grin on her face as she pulled him down the corridor and sat him infront of the heater. Then a thought came to her, "Wasn't Sora with them?"  
  
A blank look came over T.K's face, "No, and neither was Mimi or Yolei. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I think Sora broke up with Tai this morning." she told him, her face falling. A small smile came over T.K's face as he remembered something that he saw on the way over,  
  
"Somehow, I don't think Tai's taking it that hard."  
  
At his word's Kari flew around, clearly angry, "I can't believe you just said that T.K! Give me one good reason not to kick you out right now!"  
  
"Alright." came T.K's nonchalant response as he grabbed Kari's hand and dragged her out the door.  
  
"Where the hell are you taking me?" Kari demanded after being lead for 10 minutes towards the park.  
  
"Here." T.K. replied and pointed to the figures playing on the soccer pitch. The scene melted all Kari's anger away and she felt foolish for doubting T.K. He'd never lied to her before, why would he now?  
  
In front of them were a group of kids about 10 years of age playing soccer, but what the biggest surprise was was that Tai and Mimi were there as well and Mimi looked like she was enjoying playing a sport.  
  
"Maybe I was wrong..." Kari muttered and smiled as she felt T.K's arms around her waist,  
  
"But that's never stopped me loving you." he said with a grin.  
  
"I know." Kari sighed, "Let's leave these two alone and let them enjoy themselves. We don't know how much longer we all have each other."  
  
And with that, the two walked away from the field and back to the Kamiya's apartment.  
  
  
  
Matt's head was spinning as his mind returned to it's conscious state, no matter how much he wanted to go back to sleep. He groaned as he tried to push himself up from his bed but found the strength gone from his arms and fell back onto the bed, jarring his side and causing his cry of pain to ring through the house. In an instant, his bedroom door opened and Sora stepped through, holding a cup of tea in her hands. She quickly placed it down on his table and sat on the side of the bed.  
  
"You really shouldn't try that Matt." she said softly as she brushed his bangs out of his eyes and kissed him on the head.  
  
"I know," he replied, pained, "but I don't want to be an invalid for the sho... rest of my life."  
  
Sora's head snapped from looking at the mug she was about to pick up directly to Matt as she caught his slip of the tongue.  
  
"What was that?" she demanded, staring at him. Matt shrunk away as he felt her eyes borring a hole in the back of his head,  
  
"Nothing." he told her flatly and carefully got out of the bed, slowly moving towards the bathroom. Sora barely contained her choked sob as she watched him, his eyes and actions betrayed him more than his words ever could. She knew that he was dying, and Matt Ishida didn't have much time left. 


	9. Happy Holidays... or maybe not

Wednesday, 21st December  
  
Cody looked at the three faces around him and noticed the tension breeding in the air. Something was going on and he didn't appreciate being left out of it, yet he knew that whatever it was... it was BIG.  
  
"What presents were you thinking of getting Matt?" he asked the slightly taller man beside him. A thoughtful expression crossed his face as he shrugged his shoulders,  
  
"I have absolutely no idea. What do you think Joe?"  
  
"What are you asking me for? You should know T.K. better than me." their friend replied, a small smile on his face. He had to admit that he was a bit worried about Matt at the moment, he didn't seem to be moving as well as he should be. That meant that the virus was starting to win. The phone call that he had received last night as well had almost broken his heart when he heard the small and upset voice on the other end.  
  
**************************  
  
"Hello, Joe speaking." he answered after picking up the phone. He hoped that this was worth it as he was desperately trying to study for the exam that he was going to have when they got back to Uni.  
  
"Joe, it's Sora. How are you?"  
  
There was something in Sora's voice that made Joe sit up and take notice. Something was wrong and he was praying that nothing had happened to Matt yet, he would never forgive himself if he passed away before Christmas.  
  
"I'm O.K. Just studying my ass off." he heard her chuckle slightly at that, "What's up?"  
  
"There's something going on with Matt isn't there?"  
  
Well, at least she didn't waste any time in getting to it.  
  
"What do you mean?" he replied, just wondering how much she actually knew.  
  
"When Diablomon stabbed him... it's killing him isn't it?" her voice was more demanding this time. Joe's sigh rang down the line and Sora pounced on him,  
  
"What did Jim tell you when he took you aside Joe? We have a right to know if anything's wrong with Matt."  
  
"I know Sora, it's just that... Oh man." there was a long pause before Joe made up his mind, "Yes, when Diablomon stabbed Matt, there was something on his knife. Jim found that it was a virus but unfortunately there's nothing he or any of the other doctors can do about it."  
  
"And it's killing him?"  
  
Joe was surprised at how she wanted a straight answer, although he knew that there was an answer for that too.  
  
"Yes. Jim doesn't seem to think he'll last longer than Christmas."  
  
There, he had said it. Whether Sora really wanted to hear it or not, he had told her the truth... but it didn't make him feel any better.  
  
"Look Sora, Jim's doing everything that he can to try and figure out how to treat this thing. I know Matt has seemed to accept this but if you ever feel the need to talk, I'm right here."  
  
He could hear Sora sniffing on the other end of the phone and could hear her quiet sobs.  
  
"I know Joe. Thank you very much. I don't think we should tell the others until Matt's ready to tell them."  
  
"You a mind reader or something?" he joked before continuing, "I know. Matt's the one who's got to face everyone else. I think the best thing we can do is support him in his decisions."  
  
"I agree. Thanks again Joe and I'll see you later on."  
  
"Alright Sora, have a good night."  
  
"What? With mister Too Cool himself here? You've got to be joking?" Joe heard her reply and chuckled in spite of himself. It was good to hear her like that again. He just wondered how she was going to go on after Matt had left them.  
  
"Night Joe." she said and hung up the phone. The holder of reliability shook his head as he placed the receiver back and set about concentrating on his books in front of him  
  
*************************  
  
"Why did I have to get stuck with you guys for Christmas shopping?" came Mimi's voice from the entrance to the mall. She had a grin on her face as she walked over to them and gave everyone a hug.  
  
"That's because I wanted you to keep me company." answered Yolei as she and Mimi hugged each other.  
  
"Good enough answer." and the two walked ahead of the three guys.  
  
"Where do you think the others are shopping?" Matt asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I told Sora to go check out the mall on the other side of town, so don't worry about us running into them Matt." Yolei replied and smiled at him. There was something about her smile that was disconcerting to him.  
  
"Uh, O.K." he replied, an extremely confused look on his face. His face went from confused to intrigue when Yolei asked what was going on between her and Tai. Matt almost cracked up laughing at the sight of Mimi's face when she was trying to explain the situation, she ended up twisting it around,  
  
"How do you know if there's something going on Yolei?" she asked, not expecting her to have any foundations.  
  
"Kari told me that she saw you and Tai playing soccer with some kids yesterday at the park." the younger woman answered, an evil smirk on her face.  
  
"You're picking up too many bad habits from Ken, Yolei." Cody replied as he remembered the smirk from Ken's Digimon Emperor days. However for Matt and Joe they shouted their surprise simultaneously,  
  
"WHAT!? YOU were playing SOCCER!!????"  
  
"Man, you must really like him Mimi." Matt joked and nudged her with his elbow.  
  
"Matt Ishida, you of all people know how long I've been in love with Tai." Mimi blurted out and caught the other 3 members of the DD off guard.  
  
"That I do Mimi but I thought you said it was just a crush." Matt retorted and regretted it when Mimi pushed him away, injuring his side.  
  
She realized her mistake when he started groaning in pain, drawing not only Mimi's attention but that of Cody and Yolei as well.  
  
"What's wrong Matt?" Cody asked as he ran over to help his friend stand. Yolei turned to Mimi with a slightly miffed look on her face, "What did you do to him Mimi?"  
  
Mimi looked over at Matt in horror but then remembered what had happened two nights ago. He must not have recovered fully from when he got back.  
  
"Are you O.K. Matt?" she asked him worried and was only slightly relieved when he nodded.  
  
"Matt, this is getting serious." Joe muttered to him, "I think you should tell everyone when you get the chance."  
  
Joe almost took a half step backwards at Matt's glare,  
  
"There is no way I'm ruining everyone's Christmas with this." He hissed and pulled away from him and Cody, "And there is no way in hell that I'm going to tell T.K. and Sora."  
  
Joe's jaw clenched as he shook his head, "What if Sora already knows Matt?" he called after his friend and watched as he stopped dead in his tracks. The look of hopelessness and defeat that he could see on the holder of friendship's face, he knew, would haunt him for the rest of his days before Matt turned back around and walked into the department store.  
  
Cody looked up at his 'mentor' and saw the worry on his face, that something big must be to do with Matt… but what? For the umpteenth time in his life, Cody wished that he could do more at that point than just stand and watch.  
  
"What's going on Joe." He asked the older man with all seriousness. Joe looked down at the kendoist and sighed heavily,  
  
"I can't tell you that Cody. Only Matt can, and he's not willing to accept the truth yet."  
  
"What do you mean by that Joe?" Yolei questioned as she and Mimi walked up to them. Mimi noticed the look on his face and remembered a similar look when he had been helpless to save Leomon all those years ago and she gasped. Joe heard this and when he turned to look at her, a small tear rolled down his cheek as he nodded his head at her unspoken question. Yolei and Cody noticed this exchange and looked at each other, something was going on with Matt and whatever it was it was not good.  
  
  
  
"What present did you get me Sora?" Tai asked innocently with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. The holder of love picked up on this and grinned,  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Yes, I would." Came the honest reply. T.K. grinned and rolled his eyes, elicting a chuckle from Kari, Ken and Izzy. Davis just stood there looking at him like he had a third eye growing.  
  
"What's wrong with wanting to know what your presents are?" he demanded as the other 3 walked towards the nearest clothing store.  
  
"That ruins the whole fun of Christmas Davis." Kari told him and rushed off to a rack and pulled out a jacket for T.K. that wouldn't look the best on him.  
  
"How do you do it?" Izzy asked the younger man who simply smiled,  
  
"I forget about all the trivial stuff and just focus on the time that we spend together as no one knows how long we have." He told Izzy, almost repeating Kari's words from the previous day. T.K. had a feeling that Kari knew something was going on but when he asked her about it, she had told him that she didn't know but she just had a gut feeling that something was going on.  
  
"Good philosophy T.K." Izzy commented, "I must remember that one and tell it to Joe."  
  
The two shared a laugh before T.K. wandered off to Kari, who was motioning to him.  
  
"I hate to admit it but I think that the two of them will last." Davis said as he walked over to Izzy, who nodded.  
  
"That's the first time I've heard you say something nice about them." The younger leader of the DD's just shrugged, "Yeah, well T.K. isn't such a bad guy. I mean, he did introduce me to Catherine and all."  
  
Izzy chuckled and looked at Davis knowingly,  
  
"Does that mean I'm going to get a wedding invitation soon?"  
  
The horrified look on Davis' face was almost worth the beating he was preparing himself for. 


	10. Memories and Confessions

"Well, I can't say yes yet. I mean we haven't even talked about it." Davis spluttered and for once unsure of himself, something that Izzy had never seen in his life.  
  
The smirk on the computer genius' face grew, almost rivaling that of Ken in his heyday. Shaking his head clear of all thoughts, he proceeded to think of a Christmas present for Joe firstly and this time it had to be something that his other half wanted, NOT him.  
  
With this thought, Izzy walked up to where Tai, Davis and Sora were arguing over who would win the next World Cup soccer tournament. Shrugging his shoulders and letting out a heavy sigh, all he kept thinking was, 'We're going to have to keep this year good for Matt. Oh boy, this is going to be one hell of a Christmas!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Thursday, 22nd December  
  
That morning Matt groaned as he rolled out of bed again, his side was still sore and though he hated to admit it, it was getting much worse. He just prayed that it wouldn't get so bad that he wasn't able to sing at the Christmas Eve concert that the Teenage Wolves were putting on, they had already sold out all the tickets. If they didn't perform then all of those poor kids wouldn't get that money. Matt smiled as he put on a black jumper and navy slacks and remembered the weak struggle that the others put up to donating the proceeds of the concert to the Deaf Association of Japan, actually, there was none at all from the band members. it was just their manager as he wouldn't get any money from it as well. Sam had been all for the idea as he suffered from a permanent hearing loss in one of his ears although he knew that he was lucky that he got away with just that. If the growth hadn't been detected when it did then he could be completely deaf in that ear, or worse, he could be dead at the moment.  
  
It was then that Matt realized that everyone had a sad story to tell, it just seemed that he had a bigger share than everybody else. The sound of hacking coming from his father's bathroom awoke Matt from his thoughts and got up off his bed from putting his socks on and shuffled his way out of his room to see if he could help. His dad's attacks seemed to be getting more and more frequent and their severity was increasing as well. At least Jim had been able to prescribe some strong pain killers to ease the pain for his dad as he was coming to the end of his term. It had been Matt's prayer for the past month that his father would hold out until after Christmas, just so that he could see both of his sons grow up after all, T.K was going to be 17 in 3 days time. No one could really think of him as the little boy who wandered around the Digiworld at 8 years of age. But now Matt was facing his own battle and he knew that he wasn't winning this one, just like he didn't win the battle against Cherrymon and the dark demons in his own head that first time they were all in the Digiworld. He quickly squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he remembered the feelings of loneliness that consumed him, eventually enveloping him in the 'Cave of Despair' as he and Sora ended up calling it.  
  
"Matt could you get me a cuppa?" he heard his father's weak voice calling from the lounge room.  
  
He ran a hand over his forehead before answering, "Sure Dad, be right there." And walked out into the kitchen. He sighed when he saw that his dad had spilled the sugar all over the bench and was now in the process of wiping it up. Taking the sponge from his father's hands, Matt wheeled him in front of the T.V. and put his brakes on.  
  
"You stay here and watch. I will fix the mess and get your cuppa." He told his father, who looked at him indignantly before picking up the remote control and flicked through the channels. Matt high tailed it out of the lounge before he got annoyed, channel-flicking was his pet hate. Now he knew where T.K. had gotten the bad habit. Matt sighed heavily as he waited for the kettle to boil and cleaned up the spilt sugar on the bench. Grabbing the mug that already had the tea bag in it, Matt put two heaped teaspoons of sugar into it as the whistle on the kettle blew. He quickly poured the water into the cup, drained the tea bag and took it out to his father, who had seemed content in just watching an episode of Fraiser at the moment.  
  
"Thanks Matt." He said as he took the mug from his son's hands and blew the steam away. Matt silently sat down in the armchair over from his father and watched as the older man took a sip.  
  
"Ah, just the way I like it. Straight with sugar." A smile appeared on his lips as he said this, Matt returning it with a ghost of his famous smile.  
  
"O.K. What's up Matt? You've been moping around the house for the past 3 days. What happened? You and Tai get into another fistfight or did he propose to Sora? 'Coz those are the only two things I can think of that would make you this way."  
  
Matt looked at his father out of the corner of his eye as his face was directed towards the window, obviously not amused by his observation. Sighing heavily, Matt pushed himself out of the chair and moved towards the door.  
  
"Matt?" came the halting voice from behind him. The young man stopped in his tracks, still facing the door.  
  
"Joe told me. Just take care of yourself; I don't want to attend my son's funeral before my own. Have you told T.K. and everyone else yet?"  
  
"I can't tell T.K. dad, not 3 days before his birthday. And don't worry, I'm not going anywhere for a while." Matt replied before putting his shoes on and walked out the door.  
  
Stuffing his hands into his pockets, his head hanging, Matt walked out of his apartment into the cold winter's air. Breathing out steam, he zipped up his jacket and pulled the collar up around his throat. It really was unusually cold this winter, Matt wondering if it was fate telling him that there was going to be really bad news soon. 'Too late for that thought.' He thought bitterly. He was so close to death that he could feel the Grim Reaper breathing down his neck, he knew that his father wasn't far behind, he had kissed his best friend's girl who he was also in love with and she was still with him. Nothing could make this month any worse, or so he was thinking.  
  
Matt walked down the street, just looking at the scenes infront of him. People walking around, ragged from the pace that Christmas time always brought with it. Family's enjoying each other's company over a hot drink, the kids pulling their parents along to the toy store to choose which presents they wanted from Santa, which would appear underneath their Christmas tree on the 25th. Friends walking in groups, joking around without a thought of what might happen next, no care of what the consequences of their actions could be.  
  
That was what Matt missed. His friends were probably out together, enjoying themselves, shopping for their loved ones. He and his dad didn't even have a Christmas tree this year, Matt wasn't even expecting his father to have lived this long and so hadn't felt like celebrating if that had been the case. Besides, none of the Christmas' after his and T.K.'s parents had split up had been a reason to celebrate. Matt could still remember the smell of his mum's famous roast lamb with vegetables, even though lamb was so expensive in Japan, every year without fail she walked out of the kitchen carrying the huge roast to the dining table. T.K. was still playing with his present from Santa, their dad laughing as he told him to put it away and to eat his tea. His mum would make them say Grace before they tucked into the delicious meal, a smile formed on Matt's lips as he remembered wondering what they had to give thanks for. now he knew. It was for everything, the good and the bad, every experience that happened to make you the person who you were today.  
  
Without his parent's divorce, he would not have gone to the school camp to be with T.K. and they wouldn't have gone to the Digiworld. He would not have met Gabumon, learned how to let people in to see the real Matt Ishida, would not have realised that T.K. was his own person as well and to let him grow up and make mistakes for himself. And he wouldn't have met Sora. It was as simple as that. Matt was woken from his reverie as he ran into someone who was carrying a number of packages.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said as he bent down to help pick up a package and the lift the person up.  
  
"Thanks Matt. I wasn't expecting you to be in town." Replied the cheerful voice of the once Digimon Emperor, Ken Ichijouji. Matt's eyes went wide as he realised who it was that he had run into and smiled at the young man. Ken's face fell slightly as he looked at Matt.  
  
"What?" Matt asked, curious at the boy's face.  
  
"You're faking that smile Matt. Care to tell me why?" he asked in his calm, friendly voice. Matt shook his head slightly before turning to continue walking when he heard Ken's voice call out,  
  
"I could use some help wrapping these presents Matt, plus it would get us out of the cold and you can tell me what's bugging you then. How 'bout it?"  
  
Matt considered the offer for a moment before a genuine smile graced his features and nodded, knowing that Ken was more like him than anyone else,  
  
"Sure Ken. That'd be great. Can I help you carry something?"  
  
Ken offloaded a small carry bag to Matt and the two walked towards the subway and to Ken's apartment.  
  
Opening the door, Ken shouted,  
  
"Hey mum, I'm home!" and soon Mrs. Ichijouji's head popped out from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey honey, I've got lunch just about read. oh hello Matt! It's nice to see you again, are you going to be joining us for lunch?"  
  
Matt smiled politely at the woman as he replied, "It's nice to see you again as well Mrs. Ichijouji and I wouldn't mind staying for lunch if you can spare a place."  
  
"The way mum cooks, there's enough for a whole herd of Agumon." Ken quipped and was rewarded by Matt laughing. Ken's mum just shook her head and said,  
  
"Of course there's enough. I'll just set another place and lunch should be ready in about 20 minutes."  
  
Ken nodded and motioned for Matt to follow him into his bedroom. Placing the presents on his desk, Ken set about pulling out cards, wrapping paper and the other necessities for wrapping presents. Matt sat on Ken's chair as he watched the genius set about work.  
  
"So care to tell me what's going on?" came the sudden question, Matt leaning back on the chair.  
  
"I'm dying." He stated and watched with slight humour at the reaction of Ken infront of him. Wide eyed, Ken picked up the scissors that he had dropped at Matt's statement and asked,  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yeah, when we were fighting Diablomon, I kinda charged ahead and fought him by myself and got cut or something. He infected me with a Digi virus and Jim can't find a cure." Replied Matt, somewhat too calm for the situation. He could see Ken's face grow sad as he shook his head,  
  
"It's not fair. You are one of the rocks that keep the 14 of us together, without you." he drifted off before coming back with the one statement that crushed Matt to his very core, "I'll bet T.K. isn't taking this well. He's always looked up to you Matt."  
  
Nervously running a hand through his hair, Matt sighed and said the inevitable,  
  
"I still haven't told T.K. yet Ken."  
  
Ken let his head fall back and sighed heavily, shaking his head,  
  
"You've got to tell him Matt, imagine how he would feel if he knew that you had told me first."  
  
"Actually, Joe and Izzy know as well. Joe was the one who told T.K. that I would be alright. he also says that Sora knows as well." Matt answered him, running a hand through his hair again. He could think of a million other places he would rather be in comparison to getting a lecture from his friend who was 2 years younger than he. Ken looked up at his friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder,  
  
"You should come clean with everyone Matt, before there isn't time to." Instantly, Matt shrugged Ken's hand off and walked over to the balcony, unshed tears threatening to fall,  
  
"I can't Ken. I won't be responsible for ruining everyone's Christmas!"  
  
"You aren't ruining anyone's Christmas Matt, if anything telling everyone will make it a better one 'coz we'll know to make it special." Ken replied after standing up, looking at Matt's back.  
  
"Why does it have to be special? Shouldn't every Christmas be special, regardless of what might or might not happen in the following days?" came the snapped reply and the soft bong of Matt's head falling to the glass. Ken sighed in resignation, knowing that what his 'mentor' had just said was correct,  
  
"You're right Matt. It should be special. Look, I know that whatever I say you'll just find a way to turn it around and make it work for you. What I will say is that I have never forgotten what you did for me those 5 years ago and I'm not going to let you go through this alone. Not now, not in a weeks time when you may be in a 6x3 box buried 6 feet underground. As long as I'm around, no one will ever forget the name Matt Ishida."  
  
With that said, Ken exited his room and went to clean up for lunch. Matt turned slowly to look at where the holder of the crest of kindness had just been. His eyes softened as he recalled Ken's words. he had almost forgotten about what happened 5 years ago, just after the whole Owikawa incident.  
  
'I didn't think it was that much of a deal to him.' Matt thought as he sighed heavily and walked out of the bedroom and washed up. Entering the Ichijouji kitchen, Matt saw that Ken was already seated along with his mother. Slipping into the seat over from Ken his nose caught hold of the aroma of the food before him,  
  
"This smells delicious Mrs. Ichijouji."  
  
"Thanks Matt. It's not often I get to cook for Ken's friends anymore, well everyone apart from Yolei." The aging lady replied and pushed a small box covered in Christmas wrapping paper towards him, "It's just a small present from me and Ken's father. Nothing too special, I'm just sorry we weren't able to give it to you 5 years ago."  
  
Matt's wide eyes looked from the box to the person whom it was from, carefully unwrapping the paper after receiving consent to do so. Removing the lid, it revealed a very small box frame with a golden pick and the very first issued ticket to the Teenage Wolves concert. New Year's Day. Matt smiled at Mrs. Ichijouji and bowed slightly,  
  
"Thank you very much, I'll treasure it forever."  
  
"Good." She nodded and handed the rice to Matt and the sushi to Ken, "Let's dig in then."  
  
And soon the kitchen was filled with the sounds of chatter and laughter, while Mr. Ishida was busy spending his final days with his younger son.  
  
Deep blue eyes scanned the scene around them, the snow was now lightly falling onto his hair and on the bridge of his nose, but Matt didn't care as he breathed out heavily and laid back onto the tree that held so many memories for him. It was where he had first met Sora all those years ago, when he first arrived in Odaiba.  
  
He had decided to take a walk before school started and sat himself down under this very tree and deliberating whether to actually go to school that day or not when a football came flying through the air and landed smack bang on the side of his head. He felt like yelling at the idiot who kicked it but the words died on his tongue when he saw a young girl with fiery red hair running over to the ball. Rubbing his head, he picked it up and tossed it to her, which surprised her, and she stopped as she caught it.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked, seemingly genuinely concerned, "I'm sorry, my friend Tai has a bit of a strong foot but it's way off target."  
  
Matt shook his head as he smiled slightly, despite the pounding in his head that was causing him a headache.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine." He said before turning to look at the clouds again. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sora's mouth was open as if to say something but was cut off by another extremely loud voice, which he now knew as Tai, yelling at her to come back and play.  
  
"Bye, I might see you around." Was the last thing she said before running off to join Tai again.  
  
'Nothing has changed since that day.' Matt thought bitterly as he blew breath onto his cold hands, 'She still runs back to him.'  
  
He then remembered the day that she had asked to meet him under this tree that fateful day 4 years ago. The day that she announced that Tai had asked her to the prom.  
  
Matt had been out for a jog when she called him on his mobile phone so he figured he'd swing by the tree and take a breather while he waited. The reason he had been out jogging was to try and clear his thoughts, mainly whether or not to ask her to the prom himself. As he watched her walk over the crescent of the small hill that the tree was situated on, the sunlight shining behind her, Matt knew that what he felt was infact deeper than any conventional love and gathered up his courage to ask her. She seemed slightly nervous as she approached him, rubbing her crossed arms with her hands even though it was nearing the beginning of summer and the air was warm.  
  
'Yes!' Matt had thought, 'Maybe she wants to ask me first.'  
  
"Hey Sora." He said as he stood up to greet her.  
  
"Hi Matt." She replied, still looking down at the ground. Matt stared at her for a few seconds before starting to speak,  
  
"Sora."  
  
"Matt."  
  
Sora blushed slightly as they realized they had spoken at the same time. Matt chuckled before indicating that she could continue, "You go first."  
  
"Um. O.K. I don't really know how to say this, especially to you Matt." she trailed off before she felt Matt's hand gently rest on her shoulder, Matt had caught a glimpse of her eyes before she looked down again and his stomach suddenly dropped to his shoes. Taking a deep breath as he prepared himself for the worse and the words that could shatter his world forever,  
  
"I'm your friend Sora. You can tell me anything."  
  
Matt jumped slightly as he felt Sora's arms latch themselves around his waist, her head resting on his chest.  
  
"Tai asked me to go to the prom with him Matt and I said yes. But I need to know that you're happy for me."  
  
As Matt looked into her eyes again and saw her happiness shining through, lighting up the small area around them as the sunlight slowly receded he knew that he couldn't say anything. That could destroy her and their friendship, which Matt knew he needed more than anything else.  
  
Swallowing hard, he bit down on the inside of his lip to keep his unshed tears from falling down his cheek as he replied,  
  
"Of course I'm happy for you Sora. You're my best friend."  
  
"Thanks Matt." She said as she let go of him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Finally he could escape this torture, he thought.  
  
"Well, I've got to get back home and I've still got 2 miles to run. So see ya round Sora." He rushed out before turning and started running quickly. It wasn't until he was out of the park that he let the tears that he had been desperately holding back fall, making a small river down his face.  
  
Thinking the only way to get rid of the pain he felt, Matt started running the last 2 miles he had to do faster than he ever had before until he collapsed from exhaustion just outside the door to their apartment. Matt also recalled the nightmare he had trying to explain his absence from school for the next two days to everyone when he got back.  
  
Trying to think of a quick excuse, he stuttered that he had run through a sprinkler in the park and caught a bad cold afterwards. However from the looks that he saw in Mimi's, Joe's and Izzy's eyes, he knew that they figured he was lying.  
  
He had also been under this very tree 5 years ago when Ken needed his help. Fingering the small present that the Ichijouji's had given him, Matt recalled what had happened that day.  
  
He had been relaxing under the tree after the band had their first ever gig, along with all the other mess that had been associated with those 3 hectic days. The World Tour had drained them all emotionally as well as physically although it had been a good experience to try and get to know Ken Ichijouji better.  
  
During the time that they had been waiting for an opening in the Mexico police's security, Ken had confided that the reason he suspected everything was happening to him was due to something that happened to him when he was in the Digiworld for the first time. He still couldn't figure out what it was but ever since that day he had slowly turned into the Digimon Emperor. Matt, in turn, had smiled at him, told him not to worry as none of the digidestined were going to let anything happen to him now and gave him his favourite gold pick saying that he wanted it back and that he would have to come after Ken if anything went wrong.  
  
Suddenly, Matt was awoken from under his tree by the sound of his Digivice beeping. His eyes went wide as he saw the message that Gabumon had written and ran off towards T.K.'s house which was now closer than his and asked his little brother to open the Digiport. Soon both found themselves in the Digiworld that was much darker than either could remember.  
  
"This doesn't look good." Muttered T.K. with Patamon nodding his head. Matt grabbed his brother's shoulder and pulled him in the direction that his Digivice was leading him towards Gabumon and Ken.  
  
"I don't see anything Matt. Are you sure they're here?" asked Patamon in his small voice when the blip on Matt's screen was exactly where they were.  
  
"I'm sure of it." Matt replied as he continued to look around. He suddenly noticed the daylight reflecting off of something that was lying on the ground. Walking over to it, Matt picked it up and clasped it in his hand. It was his gold pick. Which meant that Ken had to be here somewhere.  
  
"Keep looking T.K. they've got to be around here somewhere." He said to his younger brother and the two kept looking until Patamon found a cave in the rocks near them and lead to a cavern underneath.  
  
Both were startled when they saw Gabumon locked in a cage over from them and Ken sprawled out on a makeshift operating table, Arukenimon and Mummymon as well as another dark figure all surrounding him, instruments in their hands.  
  
"We've got to get that Dark Spore out of his body before it dies." Said the figure, who's back was facing them. T.K. made a move to attempt a rescue of Ken before Matt grabbed him arm and shook his head. Tapping his watch, he held up 5 fingers, signaling he wanted to wait for 5 minutes before doing anything. Nodding, T.K. knelt back down and waited impatiently, he knew that these 3 were going to do something to harm Ken and he didn't want to wait until it was too late.  
  
"Hurry up Arukenimon!" the figure snapped, "If the Dark Spore dies, we won't have the opportunity to implant it into more unsuspecting children. Too bad this one had a strong enough will to render it useless."  
  
Matt nodded his head towards T.K. and motioned for Patamon to Digivolve to Angemon. Giving his brother the O.K. sign before he crept over to where Gabumon was being kept, T.K. signaled to Patamon and soon the bright light of the Digivolution engulfed the whole cavern, allowing Matt time to get Gabumon out of his confines.  
  
"Who the hell disturbs us?" the figure demanded, turning around to face Angemon. T.K. gasped as he saw that it was Owikawa, the man that his mother had been telling the DD's about.  
  
"I do." Announced Angemon as he released a 'Hand of Faith' at Arukenimon and hit Mummymon with his stick, knocking both Digimon into the back of the cavern.  
  
"Gabumon, Digivolve!" yelled Matt as his Digimon ran forward and digivolved into Garurumon.  
  
"Let's get Ken out of here!" he announced as he ran to the table and picked up the unconscious boy and ran out of the cave, T.K. and the two digimon following them.  
  
"Get on my back everyone and we'll go home." Garurumon said before stopping to allow everyone on.  
  
"Wait a second Garuru, stop by Gennai's place first." Matt instructed him. Soon all 5 were at the now young master's house.  
  
"What can I do for you Matt? T.K.?" he asked as he stepped out of his house.  
  
"Do you know anything about the Dark Spores?" asked Matt as he and T.K. pulled Ken off of Garurumon's back. Gennai's eyes went wide as he rushed over to them,  
  
"They are the bane of my existence and a threat to Digidestined all over the world. Why?"  
  
"Ken's the one who's the holder at the moment. Owikawa was just trying to take it out of him to infect more kids." T.K. explained to Gennai as the master motioned for them to move him into the house.  
  
"Is there a way you can remove it so that this Owikawa guy can't get it?" Matt asked, to which Gennai rubbed his chin before pulling down one of the many books off of his bookshelf.  
  
"Yes there is. Hopefully it's already dead though or I might have a bit of trouble keeping it away from Owikawa." Gennai replied as he spread his hands over Ken's neck. In a few seconds, Gennai's hands started to glow as did Ken's neck and soon a small, black, shriveled up bud emerged in Gennai's hands.  
  
"He should be fine now and it looks as though the spore is dead, thank God." Gennai informed them, allowing the two brothers to pick Ken up. At the movement, Ken's eyes opened and groggily took in his surroundings.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked as he saw Matt on one side and T.K. on the other.  
  
"At Gennai's place Ken. Don't worry, we're taking you home now." T.K. said as they lead him out into the garden where a T.V. set was located.  
  
"Take care Gabu. I'll see you soon." Matt said before T.K. held out his Digivice and the three were transported back to T.K.'s room.  
  
"What happened? All I remember is walking down the street and there was this pain in the back of my head and. I don't remember anything after that." Ken explained, as he sat down on T.K.'s chair.  
  
"Owikawa, this guy who had something to do with the Heighten View Terrace incident 6 years ago, somehow took you to the Digiworld and was trying to remove something called a Dark Spore." The younger brother told him, Matt taking over the story,  
  
"So we rescued you and took you to Gennai's. He removed the spore so we shouldn't have to worry about it anymore." He said and then removed something from his pocket, placing it in Ken's hand, "I do believe that you dropped this."  
  
Opening his hand, Ken saw that it was Matt's gold guitar pick. He smiled as he closed his fingers back over it and nodded his head,  
  
"Thank you Matt. It's good to know that there is at least one Digidestined that has accepted me."  
  
"Two if you include me Ken." T.K. interjected, holding out his hand. Ken looked at it for a moment before he took it in his own and shook it,  
  
"And you as well T.K. From now on, I will try my best to protect the Digimon instead of hurting them."  
  
"Oh, by the way. I forgot to tell you guys. The band's got it's first concert on in two days, so I'd like you two to be the first people I officially hand out free tickets to." Both boys chuckled slightly at his joke as Matt took two tickets out and handed one each to the two infront of him. He handed another one to Ken when T.K. went out to get his jacket,  
  
"Why don't you take this one and give it Yolei yourself? I'm sure she'd like it if you asked her." Matt whispered to him, a smirk on his face as Ken's went bright red.  
  
"Th. Tha. Thanks Matt." He stuttered as he pocketed the tickets and walked to the door as the three walked back towards Ken's apartment. The next day had been a shock for them all, MaloMyotismon emerging from Owikawa's body and threatening to destroy both worlds. Thankfully the young Digidestined were able to defeat him and peace and order were restored to both worlds.  
  
Matt looked around him to find that the sun had gone down and the last few people who were still at the park were now making their way out and to their nice, warm homes. Sighing, Matt decided to stay out for a bit longer to see what stars would come out before going off to find his band mates and see if they wanted to go to a nightclub or something, but a groan escaped his lips as his injured side reminded him that it was still there and should be careful if he wanted to live until Christmas.  
  
He watched, amazed as the steam poured out of his mouth and reverted his attention back up to the sky, thinking about all the dreams that he had. It was amazing to believe that Matt had managed to obtain his Private Pilot's Licence and was in the middle of his Commercial training when his dad fell ill again, so he had decided to quit. His aim had always been to fly and had been considering joining the Japanese Air Force after his dad passed away until he himself had been injured. Maybe even go past the atmosphere and out into space, now that would be an adventure!  
  
A pair of warm hands suddenly covering his eyes startled Matt into hitting his head against the trunk of the tree. Immediately, the hands left his face and the face of their owner came into view.  
  
"What are you still doing out here at this time of night Matt? And it's bloody cold too." Said the voice that was familiar to him as his own and he chuckled quietly at her cursing. It was not often that you heard Miss Sora Takenouchi swear.  
  
"Good evening to you too." He replied, placing an arm around her shoulder as she sat down, as he had done a million times before. He heard Sora sigh as she put her head on his shoulder and carefully wrap her arms around his middle.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question."  
  
Matt's gaze moved heavenward and a small smile crept onto his face, "Just looking at the stars. I've been here most of the day, just thinking."  
  
Sora looked up at his face, a small smile of her own appearing, "You always did that a lot. Care to tell me what it's about?"  
  
"Not just yet." Matt replied as he rested his head on the bark of the tree behind them. Sora just nodded her head and moved closer to Matt, the wind starting to chill her to the bone.  
  
"I wonder what it's like up there." Came Matt's voice, cutting through the silence like a knife.  
  
"Up where?" she asked nervously, wondering if this was his way of telling her he was dying.  
  
"In space. It would be awesome to be able to fly the shuttles and visit other planets." He muttered into the collar of his jacket but the young woman next to him could hear his words as clear as day.  
  
"I have no idea, and I would be presumptuous to try and guess." She told him, just glad that he was talking to her.  
  
"I'd really like to find out one day." He said finally, wrapping his other arm around her shivering body, "You wanna get out of here?" Sora nodded as she stood up and helped him to stand as well before dusting her clothes off,  
  
"Sure, let's head to somewhere with hot food and a nice warm cocoa." Matt looked at her,  
  
"What? You mean you want to go to my place yet again?" he complained jokingly. A soft laugh escaped from Sora's lips as she playfully hit him on the upside of his head,  
  
"No silly. My mum would kill me if I spent yet another night at your place, so we're headed to mine."  
  
A slightly nervous look appeared on her friend's face as he asked, "Are you sure she won't kill me?"  
  
"You really are a goose sometimes you know that?"  
  
Matt grinned as he placed his arm back over Sora's shoulder, "Yep, but you guys wouldn't have me any other way."  
  
"No. None of us would." Sora told him as they walked together towards her and her mother's apartment.  
  
'And neither would I.' 


	11. Countdown

"Hi Momma, I'm home." Sora announced as she closed the door behind her and Matt, both taking their shoes off, Sora helping Matt with his.  
  
"I'm glad Sora… Oh, hello Matt. How are you feeling now?" she asked with concern etched into her forehead.  
  
"Much better, thanks Mrs. Takenouchi." Matt replied as he followed Sora to the kitchen table.  
  
"Do you mind if Matt stays for dinner Momma?" Sora asked, her voice pleading, "His dad's staying with T.K. for the next week and he's…"  
  
Sora stopped when her mother held up her hand, a bright smile on her face,  
  
"Matt, you're welcome to stop for dinner any time you want. Alright?"  
  
Matt smiled back at the older woman and nodded his head,  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The brown haired woman told the two that dinner would be a little while and to relax, Sora dragging Matt into the living room.  
  
"I can't believe this, two meals today that I didn't have to cook." Laughed Matt as he saw Sora's confused face.  
  
"Why? Who did you charm this time?" She demanded.  
  
"Just Ken and his Mum." The blonde replied, yawning and laid his head on his friend's shoulder with a lazy smile on his face.  
  
"Why did you go all the way over to Ken's?" the young woman asked, curious as to why Matt would go all the way over to the other side of town in his condition.  
  
"I ran into him in town while I was walking. And I mean literally." And with that he groaned as he remembered the pain that he had felt. At this Sora giggled and ran her fingers through his bangs,  
  
"Oh, my poor baby." She cooed, "But you still didn't tell me why."  
  
Matt looked away to the T.V. and pretended to be watching the show that was on, he just didn't feel like dealing with death twice in one day and especially with Sora.   
  
"Matt… please." Her voice quietly pleaded as she brushed blonde strands out of Matt's deep blue eyes. The singer's heart almost broke as he heard the desperate tone of his best friend and sighed deeply,  
  
"He wanted to talk, so we talked." he replied cryptically.  
  
"What about?" came the inevitable question, Matt shaking his head.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he whispered, turning his head to look into cinnamon brown eyes, his own conveying more sadness than the tennis player had ever seen.  
  
"Because I love you." Was whispered into his ear before Sora captured his lips with her own. Matt was shocked for a second before returning the kiss with as much passion as he could muster in his depressed state. The blonde mourned the loss of Sora's warm lips as they parted, gasping for breath,  
  
"Matt, just tell me…… I need to hear it from you."  
  
Tears started to form in the corners of his blue eyes as he looked at Sora before a sob escaped his throat,  
  
"I don't wanna die." He sobbed, letting his love wrap him in a loving and comforting embrace not even noticing the tears that were now falling from Sora's eyes as well.  
  
"I know." She whispered as her hand rested on his cheek, her thumb caressing the dark skin under Matt's eyes and wiped the tears that were starting to fall. As the blonde felt the wetness on his cheeks, he quickly turned away from Sora, refusing to let her see him cry.  
  
"Matt…" the red head's voice haltered, causing Matt to at least move his head to look forward not fully allowing a clear look at his face, "You don't have to be ashamed in front of me. I'll never hurt you."  
  
The heartache that was evident in his heart also came through his voice as he replied,  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep Sora, it just hurts everyone involved even more."  
  
Shifting towards him even more, the redhead moved her head so that she could be seen in the singer's peripheral vision,  
  
"Mat, I'm not your parents. We Digidestined all stick together, tell each other our problems. We don't hurt each other and I am not going to start now." Came the determined words. Matt simply shaking his head before getting up off the couch,  
  
"I know you aren't my folks Sora but none of the Digidestined really know my problems. Not even you, my best friend… and 4 years ago you did hurt me and I nearly gave up then." He told her, his voice a deathly quiet in Sora's ears. Her whole body was frozen as she took in his honest words, not noticing that the young man turned to the kitchen and made his apologies to her mother about not staying for dinner. It wasn't until the door closed behind his now frail frame that the holder of the crest of love snapped out of her trance, realizing that she may have just lost her heart forever.  
  
As Matt walked into the cold, empty apartment a tear slid down his cheek before he angrily wiped it away. There was nothing that would make him feel better, nothing that could take away the loneliness and hopelessness that he felt in his heart, the fear of dying with so few people who would actually give a damn that HE was gone and not the young pop idol that everyone knew. The feelings just had to be.  
  
Walking slowly over to the large window that showed a spectacular view of Downtown Tokyo, Matt placed his right hand on the pane as he gulped in a mouthful of air, tears rolling freely down his pale cheeks as sobs wracked his body.  
  
"There's nothing here for me… so why am I so afraid of leaving?" he spluttered out as he rested his forehead against the freezing glass. The bright moonlight reflecting off his tears as his anguished cries became louder and louder, all the strength his body had now slowly evaporating as he slowly crumpled to the ground as his stomach emptying itself of the full lunch it had been treated to. The wave of nausea as well as the dizziness that he felt overwhelmed the singer as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.  
  
The lights of Tokyo still flashing light into the apartment as he passed out for the night.

Friday, 23rd December  
  
Ken Ichijouji idly played with the marshmallow in his hot chocolate as the voices of the other younger Digidestined seemed to bounce off of his ears. Not noticing the worried glances that he was receiving from both Yolei and Cody, he placed the spoon in his mouth and bounced it up and down with his tongue. He wanted for everyone to hold a big Christmas party and for Matt to have the time of his life there but to bring up the reason why would mean he would betray Matt's trust in him and would also upset T.K. possibly beyond repair. So for the moment, he sat and thought.  
  
"Too bad Matt didn't have his place at the Uni anymore, we could have had the party there." Davis complained, "Everything bad always happens to me."  
  
The spiky haired soccer player felt shivers down his spine as two pairs of eyes glared at him. It was Ken who made the first move,  
  
"You inconsiderate bastard!" he yelled, standing up while ignoring the shocked faces of those around him, "There are a lot of other people who are a LOT worse of than you. You think that you've got it bad?! How about having to live everyday not knowing if you or someone you love is going to be the first to die!"  
  
The crest of kindness holder finished his tirade by throwing a punch at Davis, which connected solidly with his cheek before storming out of the ice cream palor.  
  
"You okay Davis?" Kari asked out of necessity, personally she understood Ken's outburst and while she didn't condone violence, she thought that the shorter soccer player deserved it.  
  
"I can't believe he did that!" came the muffled reply, the brown haired teenager holding his bruised cheek with his right hand.  
  
"You deserved it Davis, even I have it better than most people and my father is dying." T.K. told him, the end of his sentence almost a whisper yet it was loud enough for the Digidestined to hear. As Kari hugged the blonde tightly, murmering soft words of support as he broke down in her embrace, Yolei and Cody looked at each other. Both finally understanding partially why Matt was acting even colder than usual, the purple haired young woman piecing Ken's words and the older blonde's actions together to finally realize what was happening. It was only a few seconds before she ran out of the palor as well, intent on finding her boyfriend and getting the complete story from him. If anything was going on with the Digidestined, then they all had a right to know what it was.  
  
"Ken!" she yelled as she spotted him walking into the park over the road. The dark haired young man stopped, yet refused to turn around. He knew that if his girlfriend saw the tears that were threatening to spill then the truth would have to be revealed. The crest of kindness holder sighed to himself as he thought,  
  
'She's going to find out now anyway… damn you Matt.'  
  
"Ken what's going on?" Yolei asked, taking in the slump of Ken's shoulders and the lost, hurt look on his face. As prepared as she was for a shock, nothing compared to the numbness she felt as she heard her boyfriend choke out between his sobs,  
  
"Matt's dying Yolei… and I can't do a thing to stop it."  
  
The colour drained away from her face as she processed the information before wrapping the dark haired man in a tight hug and whispered comforting words into his ear. She knew that Matt was like an older brother to him, there were times when she wished that Ken would just stop talking about the older blonde but the musician didn't deserve what was happening. First of all their father and now his own life was slowly being drained away… there was only so much one person could take and now Yolei was worried that Matt was going to reach his breaking point soon. It was well known throughout the Digidestined that the older blonde would flatly refuse any help that was being offered to him and he was looking after his terminally ill father as well, she had a feeling that what ever was going on that time was quickly running out for the holder of the crest of friendship.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ken mumbled as he pulled away from his girlfriend, feeling embarrassed about his outburst but was reassured when he heard her reply,  
  
"You don't have to apologise." Placing her hands on either side of his face and lifting it so as to look into his eyes she continued, "I suspect you've been carrying this on your own for a while… I take it T.K. doesn't know yet."  
  
His purple hair flew around as he shook his head,  
  
"No. Matt's afraid that he'll ruin everyone's, especially T.K.'s, Christmas if he says anything. I just wish he does so we can all say goodbye to him properly… before he's six feet under."  
  
Kissing his forehead, Yolei nodded,  
  
"I know, but this is his decision to make not ours. We've just got to be ready for when the fallout occurs."   
It was lunchtime before Matt awoke from his unconscious state and look around the apartment in a daze. He wracked his brain trying to remember why he was lying on the cold ground of the living room when he had a nice warm bed to sleep in. In a matter of seconds he recalled the events of the previous night and groaned… he couldn't believe that he had told Sora about his secret. He had kept it fairly well hidden for so many years and now that there was the threat of him dying he laid everything out for her to probe.  
  
'Threat? More like its immenent arrival.' He thought before groggily sitting up and scratching his head. The blonde knew he would be too unsteady on his feet to try and stand up, so he resorted to crawling into the kitchen to grab a drink and some food. It was as he pulled himself up into a chair that he saw the blinking light on the answering machine. He sighed as he pushed to his feet, taking wobbly steps towards the black box and pressed the button.  
  
"You have 13 new messages." The automated voice announced and Matt was surprised to hear the time of the first message,  
  
"12:39 am beep Matt, its me. I know you're there… please pick up the phone. Look, I need to speak to you so when you get this give me a call."  
  
Sora's voice was replaced by the second beep. The messages continued to be from the redhead and got more desperate as the night and then morning wore on, finally ending in one from 10 minutes before he'd woken up.  
  
"12:12 pm beep Look Matt, this is starting to scare me… if what you're saying is true then I do need to be punished and forgiven but please don't do this to me now. I need to know that you're alright. Screw this… I'm coming over to your place now so don't you dare think of going anywhere. We are going to talk."  
  
Looking down at his watch, the blonde noticed that he would only have a couple of minutes to vacate his premises before Sora would be at his doorstep. Sighing and resigning himself to the fact that this would be one time when he would just have to put up with the redhead's stubbornness. He unsteadily made his way back to the kitchen table and waited, the stench of yesterday's food on the floor hitting him properly for the first time as he felt another wave of nausea. It was only a few moments later that he heard a key in the lock and saw the top of Sora's head coming from behind the door.  
  
"Matt?" she asked as she brought her hand up to cover her nose and felt her stomach drop. She prayed as she stepped in further that nothing had happened to him yet, that she would still have the chance to say everything that she needed and wanted to say to him. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Matt hunched over the kitchen table and quickly kneeled down next to him.  
  
"You okay?" Sora asked as she stroked his cheek and brushed the blonde hairs off of his forehead, more relieved when he nodded his head; albeit weakly.  
  
"Good. I was scared shitless all last night. How about I clean up the loungeroom while you have a shower or bath then I'll cook something and we'll talk then?"  
  
"Okay." He mumbled as he shakingly got to his feet again and shuffled out of the kitchen to his room. The redhead looked on sadly as she watched him moving like a 70 year old man, not the 23 year old he was before quickly mopping up the mess on the floor and started making a light lunch. It wasn't too long before Matt wandered back in and took his seat again at the kitchen table.  
  
"You feeling better?"  
  
A non-commital grunt was her answer as she turned off the stove and served the fry-up onto two plates, placing one down in front of the singer who proceeded to push the food around his plate.  
  
"Please eat Matt, you need all the strength you can get."  
  
"What's the point when I'm going to be dead in a few days whether I eat or not Sora?" the smooth voice replied, suddenly sounding the most defeated the redhead had ever heard and opened her mouth to respond when she closed it again. What Matt had said was true, he was going to be dead in a few days and there was nothing that anybody could do about it. As the realization hit, Sora's body was wracked with sobs. 


End file.
